Glittery Grumps
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: Set about nine months before "The Valentine's Chronicles". This story will explain why Gibbs dislikes Abby's parties and why she is banned from having glitter at NCIS. When all her sparkles are confiscated by her grumpy superiors, the scientist needs revenge! WARNING: contains spanking of a consenting adult; also contains mention of suicidal thoughts
1. The Glitter Confiscation

**Hey, everyone! This story is dedicated to NaughtyAngelBrat, who's comments on "The Valentine's Chronicles" inspired this story. This story is based about a year before the Valentine story and explains why Abby's parties are viewed with suspicion by Gibbs and why she is not allowed to have glitter at NCIS. This will probably only be about five chapters long, but who knows? I just hope everyone enjoys!**

...

Abby Scuito had a lot of leeway at her workplace, NCIS. She ignored the dress code, played loud electronic music, and ingested more caffeine in a day than most coffee houses served in a week. She decorated her lab with crime scene photos and strange candles, making it into a dwelling place for gothic dolls, a farting hippo stuffed animal, and who knows what else. But there was one thing that she was not allowed to have at work and it was a bitter barb in her soul.

Glitter.

Gibbs had been first to inexorably ban it, even going so far as to ask the security guards at the entrance if packets of the craft supply were discernible with the scanners. Gibbs' decree was quickly seconded by Director Shepard. Tony, Tim, and Ziva had celebrated, their delight shared by Jimmy Palmer. Even kindhearted Ducky sided with the rest against Abby's pleas, and the glitter was gone.

That brought them to today. The last week had been full of gory images, bloody evidence, and long days and even longer nights of hard, gut-wrenching work. Abby had worked as hard as any agent and now her body was trying to remind her of that fact.

Unfortunately, Abby was not too eager to listen to the demands of her body. If she relaxed, she would have time to reflect and think. Somewhere, deeply hidden under the symptoms of tiredness, was an uneasy, "yucky" feeling. She had felt it before, but always fought it off as hard as she could. Because Miss Abigail Scuito knew that feeling, knew what it meant - and she wanted nothing to do with it.

That horrible stew of emotions had been close to bubbling at 7:00 this morning after she awoke from three hours of sleep after closing the case at 2:00 in the morning. Unable to fall back asleep and fooling herself into thinking that she could distract herself with work once again, Abby dressed and decided to stop by the store on her way back to her lab. In desperation to avoid the bad feeling and to brighten her day, she purchased a bag of glitter. It was only a tiny package. Gibbs would not care - would he?

Apparently, he did.

"So what? You'll make a law that I can't have glitter?" Abby demanded, stamping her heavily-studded boot as Gibbs threw yet another package of the sparkly contraband into his trash can.

"If I have to," he had responded calmly. "No more, Abs."

She had spun on her heel and stomped over to the elevator without another word, choosing to ignore the snickers of her co-workers.

"Not fair," she had muttered to herself in the privacy of the elevator. It really wasn't _her_ fault that her Valentine party got a little out of hand and Ducky's autopsy got so sparkly, a bane for both Ducky and Palmer. It really wasn't _her_ fault that Ziva had gotten glitter in her eyes and Tony and Tim got it all through their hair, right before being called to a murder scene. It really wasn't _her _fault that Jen could not get the sparkles off her face before having to video call a sexist military leader in MTAC, leading to some derogative comment about females in positions of power. It really wasn't _her_ fault that it took the janitors an entire month to rid the building of the annoying particles.

Really, none of it was _her _fault. Yet here she was, glitterless, working among grumps.

It was not fair.

How was she going to throw parties? How was she going to make special get well cards? How was she going to cheer kids in protective custody? How was she going to add shine to cloudy days?

And how would she distract herself from these uncontrollable emotions?

She couldn't, not without glitter.

None of her petitions over the last three months had worked well. Everyone was still as dead set against glitter as they had been during the middle of the fiasco on Valentine's. Hadn't they every heard of "forgive and forget" or "leave the past in the past"? Apparently not, if today's confiscation was any sign.

If they would not listen to reason, she would just have to go for revenge.


	2. Planning Revenge

**Happy weekend, everyone! Here's a little snippet of fun to make you (hopefully) smile! Thanks to Troubled-Angel-26, BohoAngel, and DS2010 for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I would love to hear from more of you readers, so please take a moment after reading to let me know what you think. Thanks! **

**Enjoy!**

...

"I'll make them pay," Abby muttered to herself as she ran tests in the solitary confines of her lab. She was pumped full on sugar, low on caffeine and even lower on sleep, resulting in a rather irrational and grumpy scientist brooding over a plan on how to revive her rights to sparkles. On a better day, she might have come up with an idea that did not involve making herself a prime target. But today was not a "better" day. Today she was feeling as spiky as the collar she was wearing.

"I'll make them pay," she repeated, turning to Burt for consolation and inspiration. "Just, how?"

"How to do what?" came a voice from behind. She spun around to see Tony watching her carefully.

"Tony! Stop scaring me like that."

"Okay, what are you up too?" he demanded.

"Nothing! Why is everyone so suspicious whenever I have had a second to myself?"

"Because if you get scared by someone entering your lab, even when they were not sneaking up on you, it generally means that you are super focused on a plan that will end up getting you in trouble. Now, I don't really enjoy seeing you get in trouble - generally with the boss - so why don't you tell me what you are up to so I can stop you before you bury yourself in enough trouble to drown yourself?"

"A little heavy on the exaggeration, aren't you?" Abby retorted, hoping desperately that Tony would stop asking questions. He did have a point - it just was not a point that she cared to consider at the moment. "So, want to see the test I'm running right now?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You, little sis, aren't trying to distract me, are you? That might work with Ziva or Tim but it won't work with me. Come on, 'fess up." Abby clamped her lips tightly together and turned away. Tony just hooked her elbow and pulled her around to face him. "Abs, I can see that you're mad about _something_. How about telling me about it? Maybe you'll feel better."

"You wouldn't care," Abby replied, pulling away from him. The lack of caffeine was starting to surface its ugly head.

"Yes, I would," Tony insisted, sitting down on a stool and drawing Abby over to his side. "Abs, the look in your eye is _definitely_ your 'I'm headed for major trouble as fast as I can' look. Now, I really don't like seeing you upset from being reprimanded or grounded or unable to sit for a day, so _please_ let me help you stay out of trouble, just this once. Tell me what's up."

"Fine," Abby grumbled, folding her arms. Now the sleep deprivation was joining in the party. "Father Confessor Anthony, I have sinned. I want my glitter back and I'm angry that everyone refuses to trust me with it anymore - including you! So there!"

Tony took a deep breath, holding it for a second before speaking. Working with the explosive Ziva was helping him learn how to think before speaking. _Someone_ had to remain calm and neither Abby nor Ziva seemed to be inclined to be levelheaded when upset over an issue. As much as he was in agreement on the "Abigail Scuito Is Not Allowed Glitter" ban, he would try to sympathize with his little "sister".

"Glitter, huh?"

"Yes, my glitter!"

"But Abs, there are so many other, less-messy ways for you to be colourful. No one else minds the lack of glitter. In fact, they like it!" Tony was attempting to be encouraging, but the piercing glare from Abby had him considering that perhaps those were not the best words. Not feeling the best had her not acting the best and she let him see that fact to the fullest.

"I KNOW that, Tony. Haven't you noticed that I'M the glitterless person? EVERYONE ELSE is AGAINST me and I HATE IT!" Tony was keeping a careful watch on her feet. She kept stomping her foot for emphasis and he was anxious that she would try to stomp on him.

"Uh..."

"Just 'uh' away, Tony! You aren't the one being VICTIMIZED here!"

"No, I thought that was the cleaning crew and the director and Gibbs and Ducky and Jimmy and the rest of the team, including ME!" Tony replied, finally running out of patience. After all, he was not a saint - at least not yet. Maybe someday he would achieve that if he continued to work with these wonderfully crazy co-workers. Until that day when he had no more temper to lose, even he would have his breaking point. Abby was quickly approaching it.

Abby's face flushed. "Just get out of here, TONY! I don't want to talk to you anymore. I am going to get my revenge and get my glitter back and NOTHING you do can stop ME!"

And with that dramatic conclusion, she pushed Tony out of the lab and closed the door before storming back to her tests and the last sip of her depleted Caf-Pow!.

Too bad she had not heard the elevator "ding" during her tirade.

Because she had just pushed a prime informant into a now very grumpy, coffee-and Caf-Pow!-covered Gibbs.

...

**Da da DAAAA! What do you think will happen now? Please comment your ideas below! **


	3. Trouble

**This is a little shorter but I wanted to get in a small chapter tonight. **

**Thanks to the three Guests, KrisShannon, and Hippiechic81 for the reviews - they are appreciated!  
**

**Enjoy, y'all!**

...

"Oh, Boss, I'm so sorry," Tony apologized, trying to dry the liquid running down his boss' shirt but predictably failing. He was expecting a hard head slap any second.

"Not watching where you were going?" Gibbs grunted. At least that was a good sign. Usually he would give a coffee-spiller the look that he reserved for murderers and remain deathly silent until they promised an immediate replacement. Hearing him speak at least guaranteed a few more minutes on planet earth.

"Uh, hard to watch out when you're being shoved," Tony admitted. He knew that comment would likely land Abby in the middle of hot water, but by this point he did not care anymore. She had landed him in a sticky puddle of freezing red soda and scalding black coffee. Although he hated seeing her get in trouble, there were the rare moments when he was slightly pleased when she got what she deserved. Right now, he guessed that she deserved to have a certain part of her anatomy burning too.

Gibbs smiled grimly. "How about you update me on what caused this little display of temper before I go confront Miss Abby?"

...

"Gibbs, I know you're there," Abby grumbled, her back to the door which she she had heard open. She kept her eyes glued on her computer, refusing to look at the reason - in her own dramatized, exhausted account of events - for all her sadness and anger. "Did you bring my Caf-Pow!? I've been waiting forever!"

The only warning Abby received that that was the wrong thing to say was the steel grip around her upper arm as Gibbs pulled her around to look at him.

"Ouch!" she squeaked, hoping for sympathy, but he glared at her.

"If the Caf-Pow! had somehow survived the collision that I had with DiNozzo out in the hall, you still wouldn't be getting it," he stated firmly. "I'd be pouring it down the nearest sink as quickly as possible after that display of attitude. Now, why don't you start explaining what has gotten into you."

Abby, however, was not in an explaining mood. The announcement that she was not receiving her much anticipated caffeine fix was almost as maddening as the glare that Gibbs had leveled on her as he demanded an explanation.

"I'm just wanting my drink and if you didn't get it for me, then I'm going to go one for myself," she said defiantly, turning and making for the door. She grabbed her purse and hurried out, her anger fueling her stalking away. The elevator was not an option so she hurried up the stairs. It was only when she reached the next landing that she realized exactly what she was doing.

"I'm running away from Gibbs!" she gasped aloud to herself. An even more frightening thought presented itself and Abby rested her head against the cold cement wall and groaned loudly. "And he just let me."

That could only mean one thing - "I am SOOOO dead!"

...

**Even more tenseness! Please review what you think should happen in the next chapter. Anything is possible!**


	4. The Runaway

**Welcome! **

**Thanks to Guest, fiftyshadeswritergal, and KrisShannon for reviewing. The rest of you reading, please leave a note when you're done - I always appreciate hearing from readers. **

...

"Oh, he is going to be SOOOO mad at me!" Abby fretted, pacing back and forth on the stair landing. She felt like she had just catapulted into a very uncomfortable position, caught between a rock and a hard place. Perhaps an empty Caf-Pow! cup and a hard hand would be more accurate.

_Should I go back right now? He'll be furious - well, as mad as he gets at me. He is going to punish me - I know he is! I should go back before he decides to punish me worse for running away. _

_Wait. If I wait to go back, he might calm down a little. Right now he is covered in a coffee and Caf-Pow! and really, REALLY upset. If I just let him cool down for a bit he might just forget about it. __I don't think that is going to happen. But I can hope! _

_But if I wait, Gibbs might get more upset about me for leaving. _

_But if I go back now, Gibbs might be harder on me __since he's so upset. _

_Now I have no clue what to do and my head is starting to hurt. _

_I need caffeine. _

_Gibbs just might kill me if I go get a Caf-Pow!, but I will need sustenance to face him. Really, he wouldn't want to deal with me when I'm low on caffeine - I'll likely say all the wrong things and get us both more upset. _

_Gibbs probably will prefer the post-caffeine me more than the pre-caffeine me. _

_I'll go get a Caf-Pow!. I'm already in trouble. What could the extra time hurt? At least I'll have caffeine. Maybe I could sneak in a nap - but that would be wishful thinking._

And with that reasoning as her justification, Abby turned and made her way to the snack stand on the Navy Yard.

"Hi, Lily, I'd like a Caf-Pow! please," Abby told the server. Lily turned and smiled nervously.

"Uh, no can do."

"Why not?" Abby grumbled.

_Seriously? Now they're out of Caf-Pow! Now I'll have to go get it off base! _

Lily pointed to the phone. "Mr. Gibbs called. He told me that there is a ban on you drinking Caf-Pow!?" Lily looked curious - Abby felt furious.

_Oh that Gibbs! _

He said that if you came by that I should tell you to hurry back to the lab and not wait to buy anything."

"Hmm," Abby mused, trying to maintain her cover of calmness. "I usually work much better when I have a Caf-Pow! and they don't take too long to buy. I think I'll get one anyway. He hasn't called me yet so the evidence can't be too urgent."

Lily shrugged apologetically. "He didn't say why I couldn't give it to you, but he emphasized that no matter what you said, I was not to give you any soda. Sorry. You'd better head back." Lily turned and went back to her work, leaving a very grumpy Abby to her own thoughts once again as she slowly dragged her feet back to the door to NCIS.

_I bet he's still sitting in the lab, in the same position, just waiting for me to come shuffling back. _

_This is going to hurt so bad! _

_I wish this was all a dream. Maybe if I pinch myself ... OUCH! Nope, it's a real-life nightmare. _

...

**This will work as an okay stopping spot I suppose. I'm keeping the chapters on this story a little shorter as it makes it more manageable with my full schedule right now. **

**Please review - I love hearing from all of you! **


	5. No Security

**Too tired to deal with Gibbs actually talking to Abby, so made her detour from the lab even longer. Hope to get the "action" going soon, but I hope this will do until I'm more rested! **

**Thank you to the three Guests who posted (if you leave an initial or nickname at the end of the post I can thank you individually if you'd prefer that in future) and KrisShannon (who's reviews always brighten my days!). All comments were celebrated! I hope that everyone enjoys, but especially these four! **

**...**

Abby slowly entered the NCIS building.

"Problem, Abby?" Robert the older security guard asked. "Was the Caf-Pow! machine broken?"

"In a way," she replied morosely.

"What's the matter?" Robert asked, concerned by her sadness. This was not the normal Abigail Scuito that they all knew and loved.

_Thought bubble popping and ... success! _

"Hey, could you protect me?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course. Is someone bothering you?" Robert was immediately seriously.

"Yeah, Gibbs," Abby announced. Robert's eyebrow quirked to a comical extent but Abby was on a roll. "He's put out a BOLO when it comes to me and Caf-Pow! and glitter. And now I think he's really upset at me for not listening to him. So, can you protect me from him?"

Robert's reply was to turn to his co-worker. "Hey, Andy, got that note from the call from Agent Gibbs?"

"Yep," Andy called back. "It says, if we see Miss Scuito, send her back to her lab - he's got to keep her out of the same kind of trouble as Valentine's Day." Andy frowned. "What does that mean?"

Robert chuckled. "You're new. You'll learn soon enough." He turned to Abby and frowned with his best fatherly expression. "It wasn't pleasant, was it? You, young lady, need to be listening to Gibbs - I've got to know him over the years and he's got your best interests in mind. Get back to your lab and listen to whatever he has to say - and I think it would be fair to alert you to the fact that if I find you smuggling any glitter or sparkles into this building that I am under strict orders to report you to him immediately."

"Augh! That Gibbs! Where does he get the authority to order you to tell on me?"

Robert just smiled and shook his head slowly. "Not him that told me, miss."

"Than who?"

"Director Shepard."

"Oh," Abby muttered, feeling as deflated as an old party balloon.

_Why do those two have to boss everyone else around into bossing me? This is really not fair at all! You'd think I was trying to blow up the building - or worse, ruining their coffee! - instead of just wanting my glitter back!  
_

"Go on, Abby." Robert gently nudged her in the general direction of the lab. "You might be in trouble, but Gibbs would never hurt you."

"Wanna bet?" she muttered mutinously.

"It's obvious by the amount of Caf-Pow! that he purchases that he cares about you a lot. Now take some advice from an old dad - he'll appreciate if you listen in a timely manner."

"Hmph!" But Robert was back to his job and Abby was facing the long walk back to her lab and whatever sentence Gibbs had awaiting her return.

No Caf-Pow! and no comfort - just her, her conscience, and her caffeine-deprived brain that was not aiding in the conversation.

Yes, this was going to be a jolly walk to her execution chamber.

...

**Hope you enjoy! Next chapter: Abby finally makes her way to her lab. Who do you think will be there?! ;)**

_**Please, pretty please, REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	6. The Runaway Returns

**Thanks to BohoAngel, Troubled-Angel-26, Guest, and fiftyshadeswritergal for the reviews! Hope that everyone enjoys!**

**...**

Abby stood just out of sight of the lab door, conflicted by her thoughts.

_Am I sure that __nobody__ will help me? Not Tony, not security, not Caf-Pow!, not the director. Would Tim or Ziva - no, 'cause they don't like glitter and wouldn't want to make Gibbs mad at them. Palmer - no way! He'd run screaming. Would Ducky? Um, maybe I should check. _

"Abigail."

Abby turned around to see the doctor himself, watching her.

"Oh, Ducky! I'm glad to see you."

"I can imagine," Ducky replied. He motioned to the door. "Go talk to Jethro, my dear."

_Great, so Gibbs talked to him too. Am I the ONLY person that he DIDN'T call?! _

"But, Ducky, I can't!" Abby whined in her most dramatic fashion. "I'll be in trouble."

"If you are, I am sure it would be well-deserved, would it not?" Abby bit her lip and looked down to avoid Ducky's eyes. Somehow he could _look _like he was scolding her even as he gently guided her with his words. "You are only making it worse by avoiding it."

"Oh, really?!" Abby spat out the sarcasm, flinching when she saw Ducky's face grow sad. "I'm ... sorry, Ducky. I just ... I'm sorry."

Ducky smiled at her and gently patted her arm. "I know, I know. How many hours of sleep have you got over this last case?"

"Um, twenty? Or, maybe ... closer to thirteen?"

Ducky frowned with concern. "Over the last four days?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And how many Caf-Pow!s in that same time period?"

"Duuucky!"

"How many, Abigail?"

"Maybe ..."

"Maybe what?"

"Twenty? Twenty-five? Maybe more?"

Ducky sighed. "Abigail, how many times do we need to talk about your sleep and caffeine issues?"

"I'm sorry, Ducky, I'll never do it again if you won't tell Gibbs, I promise."

Ducky sighed. "I will not have to tell him, dear girl - he will know."

"You already told him?!"

"One glance at you and he will figure it out. Now, go have your talk with Gibbs and then, for goodness sake, go have a good night's sleep without any caffeine consumption."

"Ducky! That's not fair! I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

"That is all that I told you to do. Go on now."

Abby shot Ducky an angry glare, but he remained still, watching and waiting for her to obey. So very slowly, very grumpily, very reluctantly, and as rebelliously as she could while still obeying, Abby entered her lab.

There he was, just as she knew he would be - Gibbs was still sitting in the exact same position as he was in when she stalked out what must now be a least forty-five minutes ago.

"Abby." The tone was neutral but Abby still could not force herself to meet his gaze.

"Gibbs."

Abby dropped her head as Gibbs slowly, deliberately walked over. She expected that he might give her a smack for running away but he just gently reached over and tipped her chin up so she was forced to look him in the eye.

"Glad you came back on your own," he said.

_How generous of you to say so - even when you had called every single person and told them to send me running right back to you for punishment! _

At least she only thought the sarcasm.

"Mmhh," she hummed as her response, not wanting to trap herself within words.

"How many Caf-Pow!s and how much sleep over the last case?"

_Oh, not this again!_

"Maybe..." she started, but Gibbs shook his head.

"No 'maybes', Abby. I want the plain truth, now."

"Twelve hours of sleep. I just finished my twenty-seventh Caf-Pow! when you came down."

Gibbs took a deep breath and Abby internally flinched, getting ready for him to explode at her reckless stupidity. She was surprised when he gently placed a hand on her back.

"Get your things."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you to my house."

"Why?!" she asked with alarm. He must be _really_ upset if he was taking a work problem home with him.

"Because if you won't take care of yourself, then I'll make you take care of yourself. You're going to eat and sleep and change your attitude before I bring you back in the morning. Let's go."

There was no time for protests or arguments - he was already leading her to the parking lot.

...

**Please review!**


	7. Going Home

**Yay! Another chapter! A great way to end the weekend! **

**No discipline in this chapter, but I will give a fair warning that there will be in the next chapter or two. This will consist of Gibbs spanking Abby. I will put a warning at the head of any chapters, but I also wanted to add an extra heads up here. I've had bad reactions in other stories due to this method of discipline. Nasty comments will not change this story and they will be removed. You have been alerted! If you prefer not to continue reading, I thank you for reading so far and hope to see you in future stories. **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed recently -Troubled-Angel-26, BohoAngel, KrisShannon, spacekitten2700, fiftyshadeswritergal, and Guest "A" (who's comment was one of my favourites on this story - thank you so much for your kind words!).  
**

**...**

Abby's heart slowly sunk all the way to the parking lot as Gibbs led her to his car. With every step she remembered more clearly her childish and disrespectful actions of the day. With that remembrance came a greater concern of how Gibbs would react. For now he was completely silent, and that scared Abby more than the harshest scolding. At least if he used words she could respond with words. When his only reaction was silence it was hard to protect herself from the quiet condemnation of her silly actions.

_Why did I have to try to bring glitter into work today? _she lamented to herself. _Why didn't I just listen to Gibbs? Or why didn't I just give up after he took it from me? Why did I have to want revenge? I still haven't gotten any revenge and I'm already in trouble! _

"Get in."

_We're already at his car? That was quick and forever at the same time. _

Abby slowly got in and turned to Gibbs. "I'm ..."

"Quiet," he interrupted. "We'll talk at the house, not now."

Abby fell silent, looking down and counting the buckles on her boots rather than looking at Gibbs. The center of her stomach felt cold and heavy and she was seconds from crying.

_And he hasn't even started to talk to me yet. I'll never get through this evening, never! _

Abby was so spaced out, mourning her lack of good judgment that day, that she jumped when Gibbs tapped her arm to catch her attention.

"What?" she shouted, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Abby? You okay?"

"Umm, sorry, I was a little out of it," she muttered. "Uh, what did you want?"

"What do you want for supper?"

"I don't want to eat," she mumbled. It was true - her stomach was in knots from anxiety and it had already been churning from the lack of sleep and caffeine overdose.

"Too bad - you're eating. What do you want?"

Abby shrugged.

"Abigail." The touch of warning was enough to elicit a response.

"Do you have macaroni and cheese?"

"I think so."

"That'd be all I'd eat."

"Okay."

The rest of the car ride was silent, much to Abby's equally relieved and troubled mind. She hated silence, even if that silence was possibly protecting her. By the time Gibbs parked the car in his driveway, Abby was nearly vibrating with nervous energy.

"Go to your room and get changed into your pajamas," Gibbs ordered calmly. "I'm going to get supper."

"But...!"

"You'll get a chance to tell your side of the story - later. For now, just obey unless you want the whole neighbourhood to see ..."

"Nope! I'm going, I'm going!" Abby cut off the threat and ran up the steps ahead of Gibbs. She hurried inside and up the stairs, glad for the chance to put distance between her and Gibbs' hand. She was NOT eager to earn any extra swats tonight!

In a few moments she was upstairs in "her" room - the guest room, really, but she had stayed here - been grounded here - enough that she had eventually decorated it. In theory Ziva was welcome to stay here too, although as far as Abby knew, Ziva had not gotten herself into any trouble so far and had thus far avoided being grounded. Abby went over to the set of dresser drawers and began a search for her pajamas.

"Gibbs!" she yelled downstairs. "I don't have any pajamas!"

He came to the foot of the stairs. Abby gulped at his frown.

"Don't you keep some here?"

"Yes, but I took them home last time."

Gibbs sighed but came up and went into his own room. After a moment he returned with an oversized t-shirt which he threw to Abby. "That good?"

"Yes," she replied meekly.

"Get changed and downstairs."

"Yes, sir."

It only took a few minutes for Abby to change into the t-shirt and a pair of shorts that she had in her drawer. She hesitated before heading down but quickly decided that she had better obey Gibbs' instructions.

"Hi," she said softly from the doorway to the kitchen. Gibbs turned from the pot bubbling on the stove and nodded in approval.

"Good," he said, referring to the fact that she had listened to him.

"Gibbs, I really..."

"No."

"No?"

"We aren't talking now. After supper and sleep, then we'll talk. Now, go rest on the sofa in the living room until I call you for dinner."

"But...!" Gibbs stared sternly at her and she stammered. "Uh, yes, Gibbs, I'll go ... lie down."

Gibbs remained silent, turning back to the steamy pot, so Abby slowly went to the living room and slumped down on the sofa.

_I don't want to be here. I don't want to sit here. It's like time out. I don't want this. I want my Caf-Pow! If Gibbs wasn't so mad maybe he would have got me one but he will never get me another one after the way I've acted. I'm not tired - just not enough caffeine. Maybe I could just lie down - just to stay out of more trouble, really. I'll just lie down and ... rest my eyes. Yes, I'll just rest my eyes. They're a little tired. Maybe ..._

And with that "maybe" Abby was fast asleep.

**...**

**This has been a little longer than the other chapters in this story, but I don't think that is really that bad, is it? ;)  
**

**Please review! See you in the next chapter! **


	8. Supper and Bed

**No spanking in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter. You have been warned! I also believe that I had to remove a comment from this story due to someone writing negatively about my writing style - it will not be tolerated. If you have constructive feedback, it is welcome. Negative, mean words? I will delete!  
**

**Thanks to all who (nicely) reviewed the last chapter -Troubled-Angel-26, Hippiechic81, fiftyshadeswritergal, and DS2010. Also, the two that I could not respond to through chat are below:  
**

**AmyV24 - Thanks for commenting! Detox sure is the right word in this case! Hopefully Abby will see Gibbs' reasoning - eventually! **

**Guest "A" - Thanks for commenting! You're right - it will be a tough time for the two of them, but Abby will be okay in the end - probably better than in the the beginning!**

**Please enjoy this new chapter!**

**...**

"Abby? Abs, come on, wake up. Supper's ready."

"Mhh," Abby grumbled, trying roll away from the gentle hand attempting to shake her awake. That led to her nearly falling off the sofa. Her eyes flew open as Gibbs blocked her fall. In an instant she was sitting up, blinking sleepily and staring at him with big eyes.

"How was your nap?"

"I didn't nap," Abby protested, yawning immediately after her statement. Gibbs simply raised his eyebrow and she lowered her head. "I didn't want to, anyway. I wasn't really _that_ sleepy."

Gibbs just shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. Abby tensed.

_Oh, no! I don't want any discipline, no discipline at all! I just want to get a Caf-Pow! Oh, what do I smell? Macaroni and cheese - not the store kind, the homemade kind! _

Abby was suddenly interested as she followed Gibbs to the table.

"You made this?"

"Yep. I nearly burnt it, waiting for you to wake up."

"I wasn't ..."

"Sit down and eat, Abby. You might not want to admit to being tired, but remember - lying isn't allowed."

Abby deflated for a second. "Yes, sir." He handed her a plate and the serving spoon for the pasta dish. The thick cheese sauce and steamy noodles distracted her tired brain enough that she decided that eating was not _that_ bad of an idea. If she could not have caffeine she might as well find some other form of nutrition.

Gibbs gave a quick blessing, then they both began their supper. Within seconds Abby was glad that she had not fought eating supper despite her earlier reluctance. This was good! Gibbs even smiled for the first time of the evening when Abby eagerly asked for seconds. Gibbs asked a few questions and listened patiently as Abby chattered about her busy social life and many volunteer projects. However, as the plates emptied, Abby's newly-discovered good mood died away. She began to fidget and avoid looking at Gibbs as the guilt began to consume her once again.

"I'll do the dishes," she offered.

"No, I'll do them. You get on up to bed. I'll check on you in twenty minutes or so."

"Why?" Abby asked, thoroughly confused.

"To make sure you're okay and settled in before I go work on my boat. I do it every time you stay over."

"No, not that - why are you sending me to bed instead ... instead of ..."

Gibbs smirked a little at Abby's confusion but quickly stepped in to explain.

"I'm not spanking you tonight - you need to have a good night's sleep and I'm not going to keep you up with a sore bottom. Relax - you're not being disciplined

until tomorrow."

"Except for sending me to bed at 8:00?" Abby questioned with a burst of her characteristic spunk.

Gibbs sighed. "You just admitted earlier that you only had - what? - twelve hours of sleep over the last case. Then you fell asleep within two minutes of sitting down on the couch. I think its fair to guess that you're behaviour of today was affected by your lack of sleep. That's why you need lots tonight."

"So you'll go easy on me?" Abby asked hopefully. Gibbs gave her a stare that had her blurting out, "Uh, no, I shouldn't have acted that way anyway despite not having sleep since I knew better and I've been told to take care of myself like a billion times and you've told me before that I need to make sure to get enough sleep even on long cases and that acting out because of being tired was no excuse and I've been really bad and I'm sorry and I really need some caffeine and can I have some please?" The jumbled confession was cut off by Gibbs gently pulling Abby into a comforting hug. She stayed stiff in his arms for a moment, annoyed by his cutting off her explanation and the lack of Caf-Pow!, but eventually relaxed and took the little bit of comfort it offered her. Despite knowing that he was annoyed with her behaviour and was going to make her face the consequences - including no soda tonight, an early bedtime, and most likely a stinging spanking in the morning - she also knew that his love for her was constant, as was his ability to keep her safe, if only from her own bratty attitude.

"Go on to bed," he repeated calmly, with a gentle nudge in the direction of the stairs. "I'll be up in fifteen. You need to be in bed with the lights off by then. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Abby automatically responded, reluctant at having the comfort of the hug being stripped from her. She began her slow tread up the stairs.

"Don't call me 'sir'," Gibbs called after her.

...

Fourteen minutes and forty-five seconds later, Abby was curled up in bed, hidden under her fluffy skull and crossbones blanket that Gibbs had bought her once when she was grounded and had asked for a "cozy" blanket at his house. It was her favourite - comforting her after countless bad days, some of her own invention and others that Gibbs had rescued her from by bringing her to his house-turned-haven for his "kids".

"You okay?" Gibbs asked from the doorway. Abby peeked out at him from under the blanket. No, he was not acting disappointed or angry - just checking that she was obeying and settled for the night.

"Yep. Snug as a bug in a rug."

"Good. I'll be downstairs working on the boat if you need me."

"Okay."

Gibbs stepped forward and gave her the customary bedtime kiss on her forehead. "Night, Abs. Sleep well."

"Night, Gibbs. Love you!"

"Love you too."

...

**As you may have guessed by this point, there will be spanking in the next chapter. If this bothers you, please skip the next chapter or stop reading this story. Any negative comments about this method of correction will be removed. I don't mind if people disagree with corporal punishment - I personally feel that it is best and most safely used by two consenting adults in an non-abusive manner however they see fit. I don't mind hearing your views and won't delete based on that - I simply ask that you are respectful of the work and creative license that I put into these stories. **

**Just wanted to give one final warning so that no one has any excuse to deride my writing! **

**Please review what you think will happen in the next chapter! I always enjoy the guesses that I receive in the comments! **

**Until next chapter, stay safe and keep reading! **


	9. The Spanking

**Hi, everyone! **

**WARNING: THERE IS SPANKING IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT A DISCIPLINE SPANKING OF ABBY BY GIBBS, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS OR THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALL NEGATIVE COMMENTS WILL BE REMOVED, SO DON'T BOTHER READING JUST TO POST SOMETHING MEAN! THANK YOU! Also, those who are concerned, know that this is a world of fiction with fictitious characters. As mentioned in my past stories, Gibbs has Abby's permission to discipline her with spanking. He is not doing this to be abusive or hurtful to her. It is a method they have chosen together to use to help her control her behaviour. She asked for it, they have rules that she has to follow, if she breaks them he gives her some fatherly discipline due to him being the primary authority and father figure in her life. Two consensual adults - this is how I believe spanking can be best used for those who deem it necessary. I won't explain myself again in this story - if that is going to be triggering or disturbing to you, please join us sometime after the next two chapters (warnings are at the head of any chapter including spanking), or go find another story that will not upset you. I respect that each person has different reading preferences - please respect your own boundaries.  
**

**Sorry for that long explanation - I just don't want anyone to be upset by reading ahead and getting something that triggers or upsets them. My goal is to write stories that I like to share with people with similar reading styles. To those who will read and enjoy, welcome! **

**Thanks to those who reviewed: DS2010, fiftyshadeswritergal, and Troubled-Angel-26.  
**

**This is a little long - apparently, I can't write short chapters involving spanking due to the fact that I have to have them talk at length before (to establish why) and to add comfort at the end. I hope no one minds! **

**Enjoy! (And remember to feel a little sorry for Abby - this chapter isn't too easy for her!) **

...

Abby tossed and turned in bed. Her body was tired but her brain was busy.

_I can't sleep knowing that Gibbs is going to spank me in the morning! _

_I wish I could go to sleep so that I didn't have to think about it. _

_What are those sleep tips that I read about the other day? I forget them. Where's my phone? I could look them up! Oh, wait, the number one tip was to avoid screens. And Gibbs probably hid my phone - he doesn't like me using it at his house, especially when I'm in trouble. He probably confiscated it and hid it - maybe in his gun safe? I wonder if I could break into it. Hmm, that'd be fun to try - oh, until he caught me. _

_Maybe if I pretend that I'm sleepy I'll actually go to sleep. No, not working. _

_Maybe I should just ... no, I __couldn't__ do that! _

_I need to. _

_I don't want to! _

_Make myself. _

_No! _

_Yes. _

_Abigail, just do it! _

_..._

Gibbs looked up as Abby nervously walked down the steps. She recognized his expression as his please-don't-tell-me-you're-about-to-get-into-more-trouble look, mixed with a good deal of tired patience.

"Abby," he said with a slight warning tone. "What are you doing down here? I sent you to bed over an hour ago."

Abby felt her throat go dry and it took a few seconds before she could choke out, "I wanted to talk to you."

Gibbs continued sanding the boat. "About what?"

"Umm..." _Here goes nothing. _"Can't you just spank me tonight?"

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked calmly, continuing to smooth the wood.

_Just get it all out and hopefully get it all over with and then everything will be okay and wait - did he just say my name? _

"Yeah?"

"I just asked if you're feeling okay. You spaced out for a moment there."

_Deep breath. _

"Yeah. Just I can't sleep when I know you're going to spank me in the morning and can't you just do it now so that we can get it all over with because I'm getting too nervous."

Gibbs set down his tools and turned to give Abby his full attention. "I told you earlier, I think you need sleep before I deal with you. You're not going to learn if you're too tired to think straight."

"But Gibbs! I won't sleep, I won't! I've been trying and I can't and I'll just be more tired in the morning and I've already slept a little before supper so you can say that I have had some sleep and I'm thinking straight and I just want to get it over with and I know that I'll sleep better if you spank me now, I just know it." She was getting more and more agitated as she explained, ending with her pacing in a tight circle and waving her hands. She only stopped when Gibbs came over and gently stopped her by reaching out and taking hold of her hands.

"Hey, calm down," he said. Abby stopped and looked at him. "If you need me to discipline tonight instead of in the morning, I can do that. I thought you'd sleep better if I just sent you to bed."

"But I won't!"

"Are you sure that you want to do this tonight?" Gibbs confirmed, looking Abby in the eye.

_Do I? Do I? No! I don't a want a spanking at all! But ... but really, I deserve one after my actions today. And I'd rather get it now and have it done with so that I can sleep rather than have to wait forever until the morning.  
_

"Yes, I'm sure," she whispered.

"Okay. Come over here." Abby followed him over to the stool. He sat down and took Abby's hand in his own calloused one. "Look at me." She did. "Why are you about to get a spanking, Abigail?"

"Because ..." _It's a loooooong list! _"Um, because I ... um, was grumpy and disrespectful and disobeyed you and took glitter to work and was mean to Tony and ruined your coffee and my Caf-Pow! and ran away?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not disciplining you for the glitter, Abby, although if you cause any more fuss about it, I will. What I am disciplining you for is being very disrespectful to both me and your co-workers - Ducky, which I did hear, and Tony, which ended up with us both being covered in Caf-Pow! and coffee. I am also disciplining you for running away instead of facing the consequences of your actions. I know that you're tired and over-caffeinated ..."

"No, the problem was that I needed more!" Abby interrupted, which earned her a glare. She immediately stopped and muttered, "Sorry."

"You might have wanted more and thought that you needed more to stay on that caffeine high, but you did NOT need more. What you needed - and still need - is sleep. But no matter how you felt, it doesn't give you an excuse to act out like you did. Which leads me to the final reason I'm going to discipline you. Do you know what it is?"

_For someone who doesn't like to talk much, he sure can talk a lot when he's giving a scolding. I hate it when Gibbs scolds me - I don't like him getting upset at me! Wait, he just asked me a question! What's the answer? What else did I do? I can't think! _

"I'm ... bad?"

Gibbs shook his head. "You're not bad, Abby. You might make bad choices, but you are not bad. You are good. Lie to yourself and call yourself bad again, you'll get a spank for that, understood?"

"Yes."

"Now, do you know what you did?"

"No."

"You didn't take care of yourself. You drank way too much caffeine and didn't sleep."

"But I was ..."

"Don't interrupt. You disobeyed. Ducky and I have told you many times before that too much caffeine and too little sleep are dangerous. You're not an agent, you're able to rest while your tests are running, it's okay for you to lie down for a couple of hours. The agents and I do it, there's no reason for you not to do so. Now, do you have a legitimate reason why you did not take care of yourself."

Abby bit her lip. _Um, not really, so what excuse could I create? _

"And no lying."

_There goes that plan. _

"No," she finally sighed.

"Okay. Then I'm going to spank you for that. Now tell me again the reasons that you're going to be punished."

"Do I have to?" Abby whined. "Can't you just get it over with?"

"Give me the reasons," Gibbs ordered, ignoring her pleas.

"You're going to spank me for being disrespectful, running away, and disobeying by not taking care of myself."

"That's right." Gibbs sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with. I don't think either of us want this to last any longer than it has to."

"No," Abby muttered.

"Come on, bend over my knee."

Abby hesitated. "Are you going to paddle me?"

"Not tonight. I understand that a lot of your behaviour was influenced by your sleep deprivation due to the case. I respect that you were trying to do the best job possible, but you are more important than any evidence. That's why you're getting spanked - to help you remember better next time - but I'm not going to make it as hard as I normally would. But if you let yourself get in this state again, I will be giving you a much harder spanking. It is not acceptable for you to act in ways that can be dangerous to yourself. And you know the consequences for that."

_I sure do - and don't like them! _

"I'll do better," she promised.

"You need to. And any more of this recent attitude or acting out OR obsession with glitter, you'll be getting paddled on your bare bottom. For now, let's get this out of the way." He carefully pulled Abby down across his knee and pushed the oversized t-shirt up so that all spanks would be landing on the seat of her thin cotton shorts.

_This is going to hurt! _

SMACK!

_It DOES hurt! Ow! Ow! Ow!  
_

Gibbs was a very effective spanker - within a minute Abby was struggling and crying over his knee. Another few hard spanks and he knew that she had nearly got the point.

_I want him to stop! I want him to stop! Ouch! Owwwwwww! _

"I promise, I'll be good! Please, no more!"

SMACK!

She finally gave up fighting and Gibbs began the final round of questioning, accompanied with spanks them made his heart flinch as he heard Abby cry as her bottom was thoroughly punished.

"Are you going to be disrespectful?"

SMACK!

"No!"

SMACK!

"Are you going to run away instead of talking to me and facing consequences?"

SMACK!

"Nooo! I won't, Gibbs! I promise!"

SMACK!

"Are you going to disregard your own health and need for sleep?"

SMACK!

"Nooooo! I promise! I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good! Just please no more spanks!" Abby sobbed.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK!

And then, to both of their relief, the discipline was over. In a few seconds Gibbs was holding Abby tight in his arms, secure in a hug as she cried herself out.

"You ... forgive ... me...ee?" Abby asked between sobs.

"Yes, yes, you're forgiven, you're forgiven, Abs," Gibbs soothed. "It's going to be okay."

Abby leaned against him, gradually catching her breath and calming down as he told her what a good girl she was. "I love you," she whispered with a sniffle.

"I love you too, Abs, I love you too."

...

**Oh, I feel so sorry for poor little Abby! She might have earned it, but I still feel sorry for her! **

**There will be more comfort in the next chapter, I just didn't want to make this one too much longer!**

**At least now she'll behave ... right? Any guesses as to how long she'll listen to Gibbs now?!**

**Please review! I hope to have the next chapter up very soon! I have it mostly planned by now. :) **


	10. Bedtime Again

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A BARE BOTTOM DISCIPLINE SPANKING. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Most of you sounded ready to go give Abby a hug - and tell her that she deserved her spanking!Thanks to Troubled-Angel-26, DS2010, fiftyshadeswritergal, and KrisShannon. Also, thanks to the two guests - LT, I'm glad that you want to re-read "The Valentine's Chronicles" - I have several times when responding to reviews. :) Thanks for your kind comments. A, thank you for reviewing! Your comments are always very sweet. You have pretty much guessed exactly what will happen! ;)  
**

**Everyone, enjoy! Please remember to review when you're finished. It can be a little nerve-wracking to see that fifty people have read a chapter and no one has given even a word on how it went over! New reviewers and guest reviewers are always welcome (guests, if you put an initial or nickname into your review, I can respond to your comment in the author's note at the beginning)!**

...

Abby continued to sniffle against Gibbs' side for awhile, but she eventually relaxed. She dried her eyes and began to feel more like herself - albeit herself with a very sore backside. She began to feel the tiredness steal back into her body, but she was determined to resist. She did NOT want to go to bed, no matter what promises she had made to take care of herself. That could start tomorrow. Right now she just wanted to be hugged and cuddled and told that she was safe and loved. She did not want to be sent to bed. She tried to stifle the jaw-splitting yawn, hoping that Gibbs would not see.

Of course he _did _see.

"I think its bedtime, Abby," he said softly, still maintaining contact with her as he gently pushed her up so she was standing.

"No!" she whimpered softly.

"You're fine," he confirmed, seeing her eyes brimming with tears. "Abby, you're exhausted. You need sleep. Come on, I'll help you upstairs."

"Don't wanna," Abby slurred with another yawn.

"I know. Come on."

_How does he do that? He simultaneously agrees with me while making me listen to him. He's just too good. It really isn't fair. I'm sleepy. No! I don't want to go to bed! _

They had reached the top of the basement stairs and Abby looked around desperately, hoping to find a reason to not go to bed. One very good idea occurred to her and she immediately used it.

"I can't go to bed, Gibbs. I'm hungry."

He raised his eyebrow. "Hungry? You had a big supper less than three hours ago."

"I'm hungry," she insisted.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Toast."

"Okay. I'll get you some toast."

_Plan activated! _

"Go lie down on the couch while I make it."

_Plan hampered. _

"I don't wanna."

Gibbs just ignored the protests and sent her toward the living room with a gentle nudge and a stern "Go."

She went.

Abby tried to sit on the couch, but her bottom was still stinging too much. She finally laid down on her stomach as Gibbs had told her too, but she refused to close her heavy eye lids.

_No going to sleep. No going to sleep. I don't want to sleep! I want to stay awake._

Exactly why it was so necessary that she stayed awake eluded her, but like a tired child, she was going to fight against bedtime with all that was within her.

"Here's your toast, Abs," Gibbs said, entering the room. Abby knelt on the couch and surveyed the snack critically. "I don't like that type of bread."

"All I've got."

"Oh."

_Can't get him to change the bread type. Now what? _

"Um, can I have something on it?"

"Like what?" Gibbs asked patiently.

"Do you have peanut butter?"

"Yes."

"I want peanut butter then."

"Okay. I'll get some for you." Abby started to get up to follow, but a motion from Gibbs stopped her. "You stay here."

_Hmph! _

A minute later he returned with the peanut butter on toast.

"I want jam too!"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her and Abby widened her own eyes, trying her best to look innocent - and awake.

"What kind of jam?" he asked patiently, but there was an underlying tone of _stop messing around. _

"Strawberry."

"Anything else that you'll need?"

"No."

"Seriously, Abby, this is all that you're getting for a snack. Are you sure that you only want strawberry jam?"

"Yes."

_Oh, great, now he's catching on. Now I'll have to be more sneaky._

Abby waited until she had taken several bites of her lavishly topped toast before her next request.

"I'm thirsty."

"Hmm. How did I know you'd say that?" Gibbs asked. There _might_ have been a touch of sarcasm in his tone.

"I really am!" Abby protested his implications, no matter how true they were.

"Water or orange juice?"

"Caf-Pow!?" Abby suggested hopefully.

Gibbs shook his head, although it was clear that he was slightly amused by her attempt to wrangle her favourite drink. "Water or orange juice?"

"Coffee?"

"Abigail." Okay, his amusement had disappeared. Now he was starting to get stern again.

_Should I push him now - um, no, not right now. Later? Maybe. _

"Orange juice." She slumped down on the sofa, not worrying about the crumbs that were shedding everywhere. _If he wants to keep caffeine from me, then he can have the crumbs! _

"Sit up."

_He has more eyes on the back of his head than my mom did! _

Stopping there would have been a good idea, but once Abby saw the orange juice she had to protest.

"Gibbs! That has pulp!"

"I know."

"I HATE pulp!"

Gibbs calmly moved the juice to the side and reached out to tip Abby's chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Abby, do you spend much time with toddlers?"

"No," she replied slowly, confused by the random question. That was much more her field than Gibbs'!

"I have in the past, and you are acting like a very tired two-year-old. Now, either finish your toast and juice quickly and without whining or go to bed now."

Abby frowned, but quickly stuffed the toast in her mouth. She grumpily drank the juice, making sure to make lots of faces over the pulp. Gibbs just sat and watched her, ignoring her displeasure at being told what to do.

"Done?"

"Yes," Abby finally admitted.

"Then head upstairs. I'll be up in a second."

A protesting "No!" was the response.

"Abby, have you somehow forgotten what just happened downstairs because you didn't listen earlier today?"

"No" - subdued this time.

"Then start obeying or we'll have round two. This is your only warning, young lady. Disobey again and I _will_ spank you."

Abby was nearly in tears from exhaustion. Somewhere in her brain the frustration of not getting what she wanted was mixing with the warning and lack of caffeine comfort. Abby was on the verge of a breakdown. Thankfully, Gibbs seemed to understand. He set down the dirty dishes which he had intended to return to the kitchen and instead came to her side.

"Let's go on up, baby." He nearly carried her upstairs, Abby's reluctance and tiredness making her walking unsteady. Gibbs finally got her to her room and pulled back the sheets. "Get on in, Abs."

It was at that inopportune moment that Abby's temper flared up and took over.

"No!"

_Where did that come from? Why did I yell that at Gibbs? Oh, dear! I'm in trouble - again! Run away! Run away fast! I can't run! He already has me over his knee. Oh, this is bad - very bad! Oh! Oh, oh, oh! He's pushed my shorts and panties down - he's going to spank my bare, sore butt! Kick and struggle - maybe I can get away before ...  
_

SMACK!

"Have I got your attention?"

_OW! I hate getting spanked! Spankings are horrible, especially bare! Wait, he asked me a question. I should answer before he swats me again!_

"Ye... yes, sir."

"Good."

SMACK!

_Ow! Ow! OW! That hurts so much worse than over my shorts and I'm already sore from my earlier spanking and I want it to be over! _

"You, young lady, are much too tired to stay up any longer. I know you don't want to, but you need to sleep."

"I don't wanna!"

SMACK!

_That was a stupid thing to say!_

"OWW!"

"You are going to be a good girl and sleep and tomorrow you'll feel better. Now, do I need to keep spanking ..."

SMACK!

"...or are you going to go to bed and sleep?"

_How can four spanks hurt so much?! _

"I'll go to bed! I'll go to bed! I promise! No more!" Abby begged, trying to wriggle out of Gibbs' firm hold on her.

"Good. Hold still. We're almost done."

_Almost - oh, no! More spanks!_

SMACK!

SMACK!

Abby squealed through the last two swats and as Gibbs quickly pulled her shorts and panties back up over her burning bottom. He lifted her and set her in bed, just like the child she was acting like. He calmly tucked her in, ignoring her attempt to rub the sting out of her throbbing bottom, and leaned over to give her a kiss on her cheek. However, Abby was still thoroughly upset over the last six spanks, no matter how well she had earned them. She folded her arms and rolled away, giving Gibbs her back. She heard him sigh and back away from her bed, leaving her alone.

"Night, Abs. Love you, no matter what," he said softly. "Sleep well."

He took two steps away from the door before the panic set into Abby's heart.

"Wait! Come back!" She rolled over, wincing as she did so. She looked up at Gibbs who had immediately responded to her panicked cry. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'll never do anything bad again."

Gibbs chuckled, a welcome sound after the long, emotionally-charged evening. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Abs."

She smiled, wiping away her tears.

_He's calling me "Abs" again. He's not upset anymore. He loves me. I'll be okay. I need sleep. I'm tired. Oh, this bed is comfy. _

"Night. Love you, Gibbs."

"Love you too, Abs. Sleep well."

Abby sighed in defeat as she conceded, "I'm sure I will. Spankings sure wear me out!"

...

**Well, she's finally going to get some rest - at last! Gibbs probably needs some too by this point! **

**Don't forget to review! Try guessing what will happen in the next chapter - I love hearing the ideas from readers like you! **


	11. Wrong Side of the Bed

**Hi, everyone! I know that it has been awhile - three exams had to take precedence! But now I am back and excited! Tomorrow I will be diving into the Easter story, but I really was itching to work on this one. :) **

**Thanks to the loyal (and patient!) reviewers who were so kind in their words. fiftyshadeswritergal, thanks for checking that I was okay! Thanks to Troubled-Angel-26, BohoAngel, KrisShannon, the three guest reviewers, and Guest "A" - I feel badly for making you all wait so long, but I had to wait too!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

When Abby woke up it was with a light heart, partially rested body, and an ever increasing desire for a icy cold Caf-Pow!

Gibbs was happy about the first two facts - and completely _un_supportive of the last.

"Ducky agrees with me - no caffeine for the next twenty-four hours," Gibbs ordered inexortably.

Abby had been happily gobbling down pancakes with strawberries, but that announcement made her drop her fork and turn to Gibbs with wide eyes, fully ready to protest - exactly as Gibbs had apparently been expecting.

"That's not fair!" she protested.

Gibbs just kept washing up the dishes from cooking. "Doesn't matter. That's how it is. Eat."

_Hmph! _

Gone was the happiness. Now her heart was heavy, her body was partially exhausted, and her desire for Caf-Pow! was the primary thought on her brain.

"Giiiiibbs! Can't ..."

"No."

"But...!"

"No!"

Abby paused at that, glaring at the back of the uncaring person denying her caffeine.

"Not fair," she muttered again.

"Not supposed to be. Now get ready. We leave in five."

Abby folded her arms and continued to glare at Gibbs. However, as it did not have the primary effect - namely, melting him into a puddle like a melted Caf-Pow! ice cube - she grumpily grabbed her half-emptied plate and dropped it onto the cupboard next to the sink.

"Attitude, Abby," Gibbs said warningly.

_Hmph! Wait, was that out loud? Look at Gibbs - definitely out loud!_

"You're already grounded for the next two days. Want to make it a week?"

"You can't ground me for being annoyed!" Abby yelled.

"I could, but I didn't. You got two spankings yesterday after refusing to listen and take care of yourself. Still think you don't deserve to be grounded? And if you yell again, add another spanking to the consequences."

Abby tried to think of a response that would vindicate her, but she failed. She satisfied herself with turning her head and refusing to acknowledge Gibbs as she brushed past.

The quiet chuckle that she heard behind her nearly had her yelling again, but she decided that another sore backside was not worth the momentary satisfaction that it would give.

"Urgh!" she muttered in the back of her throat. Gibbs paused and turned to her. She expected annoyance, but he was perfectly relaxed - even smiling at her.

"Abs, I'm not doing this to be mean. You're still sleep deprived. One night of okay sleep doesn't reverse multiple days exhausting yourself. You're grounded so that I can make sure that you get the rest that you need. Prove to me that you can do that, we won't have any problems. Understood?"

"And when do I get my Caf-Pow! back?" Abby demanded.

"Tomorrow morning you can have one, if Ducky agrees."

_Tomorrow is better than having to wait until I'm not grounded anymore. I guess it'll be better than nothing. _

"Okay," she agreed, still annoyed but a little appeased. At least the end had a time stamp. And with a little wheedling, who knew what she could achieve? But as she left to brush her teeth, a thought popped into her mind and she spun around in the door frame.

"So, Gibbs, when Ducky tells you to lay off the coffee, do you always listen? Because it wouldn't be fair for you to be a hypocrite and expect me ..." Her voice died down as Gibbs gave her "the look".

"Going, going," she muttered, turning on her heel and running up the stairs as fast as she could.

She might love her caffeine, but Gibbs took it much more seriously. That was not worth being unable to sit all day!

Grounded for two days, no Caf-Pow! for one - all within the last half hour. This day was not starting out as well as she had hoped.

Happy Abby was in her dream world, slurping dozens of delicious Caf-Pows!

Grumpy Abby was heading in to work.

And wary Gibbs was taking her.

...

**Hmm - what will happen now?! **

**I know there wasn't too much "action" in this chapter, but I had to set the "mood" (literally!) for the next few chapters. **

**Please review!**


	12. Rebellion

**Yay! I did it - updated three stories over Easter weekend (some more than once), finishing two ("Fire" and "The Easter Exclusives"). This is my final chapter of the night - I'll be glad to take a little break! Some new stories will be coming out soon, and this one will be back to being my main priority! ;) **

**Thanks to the reviewers since the last time - spacekitten2700, KrisShannon, Hippiechic81, LT, A, fiftyshadeswritergal, DS2010, and Troubled-Angel-26. If any of you reviewers who haven't been reading "The Easter Exclusives" want to see some of these reviewers in a story with the NCIS cast, go to the last chapters of "The Easter Exclusives". There were some pretty fun "guest stars", especially Quinta! **

**Now, Happy Easter to all of you reading! Thanks for your patience in waiting for this update. Enjoy!**

...

Despite not having a Caf-Pow! Abby's survival was insured by the stockpile of candy hidden in one of the many drawers. There was not the caffeine that she so desperately craved, but at least she still had her old friend sugar.

"How many lollipops does that make?" Tony asked curiously, dropping off another bag of evidence.

The sleep deprivation that Gibbs had insisted that she still had - compounded by her caffeine-free morning - was coming to the forefront as Abby tried to force her exhausted body through its paces at the regular speed. It was only 12:45 and she was already looking forward to quitting time.

"Who cares how many lollipops I have?" she snapped at her friend. "Why are you asking anyway? Going to go tattle to Gibbs, huh?" She twisted her face into a grotesque expression and mimicked his voice, "Oh, Boss, I know the main culprit of the Lollipop Guild case. Abby's been eating all of her treats because she wants caffeine. How about you go spank her for that?" She spun angrily on her heel and stalked away, leaving behind a shocked Tony. He quickly regained his composure and followed her.

"What was that about?" he demanded.

"What about?"

"That outburst!"

"That wasn't an outburst!"

"Yes, Abby, it was!"

"No, it ..."

"Yes, it ..."

"NOOOO!"

"YES! Abby!" Tony reached out and took a gentle hold of her shoulders. "Abs? What happened? Did you get in trouble with Gibbs?"

"Why do you say that?" Abby demanded, pulling away from Tony only to lean against his chest for a second to soak in comfort - an action she only did when she was seriously tired or even more seriously upset. Tony rubbed his hand around on her back awkwardly, trying to relax her a little.

"Want to go talk to Gibbs? Maybe he can help."

"He's the problem!" Abby protested. "I ... I got in lots of trouble last night and now Gibbs won't let me have caffeine for a WHOLE day!"

"As punishment? That's harsh."

"Nooo," Abby reluctantly admitted. "He's not _exactly_ that cruel - just close. Ducky and he got this crazy idea that I had too much caffeine and too little sleep, so Gibbs is trying to fix me."

"Cruel," Tony muttered sarcastically.

"Exactly! And ... hey! You're making fun of me!"

"Of you?" Tony laughed kindly. "I'm just trying to help, Abs."

She paused, then nuzzled against him for a second. "You are."

"Good." He smiled fondly down at the tightly-closed eyes hiding against his chest.

"Tired, Abs?"

"Great Gibbs impression, Tony," Abby mumbled.

"That wasn't me," Tony replied. Her dark head jerked up and she spun around. There he was - Gibbs, Caf-Pow!-less, standing at the door.

"Tired, Abs?" he repeated.

"No!" Abby protested, but her negative was followed immediately by a yawn, removing its potency. Gibbs motioned for Tony to leave the two of them alone, so after extricating himself from Abby's clinging and kissing her forehead, he left the father/daughter duo alone.

"See? You're still exhausted," Gibbs said. Abby frowned. No matter how right he was, it was her conviction that any scolding needed to be protested.

"But ..."

"No."

Gibbs seemed to have an even greater conviction that Abby was not allowed to protest. He replaced Tony, giving her a tight hug and gentle kiss before gently pushing her toward the door. "Go on home, Abs, and take a nap."

"Wait! What? You can't do that! I have to work! I can't go have a ... a ... a NAP like a BABY!"

"You're going to drive home and take a nap. Ducky saw you earlier and that's what he - and I - want you to do. Then I'm going to make us supper and we'll watch some tv or you can help me on the boat, then you're going to have an early night."

Such clearly dreadful plans were upsetting to the lively Abigail.

"Nooo!" she whined. Sensing that whining would get her no where (except possibly a quick swat on the seat of her skirt) she tried another ploy. "Gibbs, I can't possibly leave. The director would want me to finish today. I'm not too tired. I'll be fine. I'd do better with a Caf-Pow!" - the stern glare weakened her protest, yet she continued - "or not, but I NEED to work, Gibbs!"

"No." His meaning was very clearly NO and only NO. "And don't even try going to Jen, Abigail."

_Rats! How did he know my plan before I even fully thought it?!_

"You've already worked well over what you're paid to do in a week, but you've got far too little sleep for the same length of time. Now, do I need to drive you home and tuck you into bed, or can I trust you to go on your own?"

Abby's only reply was to sulkily, silently switch off her machines while he watched, then grab her purse and slink past. He tried to reach out to give her a hug, but she evaded him and scowled even harder. He was being VERY unreasonable.

"Straight home and bed. You don't want to test me on this."

And with that warning ringing in her ears, Abby headed toward the parking lot.

She really had no desire to get in more trouble. Her current discipline was already stern enough - she did not want any more. But just as she got to her car and prepared to head back to Gibbs' house to take the required rest to be followed by hours of being grounded, she saw something that was to spark the little rebellious feelings already bubbling close to the surface.

There, lying in the mud, was an old Caf-Pow! cup, oozing the red dregs of the discarded drink.

All thoughts of consequences fled her mind.

She was not going to listen to that stifling old Gibbs.

She was not going to have a nap and catch up on her rest.

She _was_ going to get a Caf-Pow! and then she would figure out what else she wanted to do.

This was her afternoon - nothing would spoil it, especially not Gibbs!

...

**Please review! What do you think will happen next with this mini rebellion?! Let me know - I love hearing your thoughts! **


	13. Caffeine Fuel

**Hey, everyone! I had awesome responses to the last chapter - thanks to KrisShannon, Guest, DS2010, Troubled-Angel-26, fiftyshadeswritergal, and Hippiechic81. I loved hearing from all of you!**

**Now we'll get to see Abby strike out on her own - and maybe, just _maybe_, we'll get a hint as to why she might be so much more ... angry? ... than normal. Enjoy!**

**...**

Abby gulped down the first Caf-Pow! within a minute. The server raised her eyebrows but handed over the next two. Abby had plans for them.

As she sat in the car, reflectively sucking on her second drink of the last five minutes, she thought over the last few hours. She had been so happy this morning when she woke up - a little sore, but happy. Then that old Gibbs had to ruin her day.

_If it was Tim or Tony or Ziva he wouldn't send them home just because they didn't have a few extra hours of sleep. I did mess up that first test that he got me to do this morning and I sure was having a hard time focusing and my head was aching, but it still isn't fair!_

She looked down at her drink.

_Gibbs'll be upset if he finds out that I've had Caf-Pow! but why should I care? Why should he care? I'm an adult! I can make my own choices!_

_But he also grounds me and spank me and buys me treats and kisses my cheek and worries about how much I eat and brings me Caf-Pow! - so I guess I'm still his kid in a way, even if I am grown up.  
_

_Oh, that makes me feel a teensy bit guilty. Maybe I should just ... _

_No! _

_I don't care how much he loves me - I really don't want to listen! Yesterday was bad and now today is too! It's just not fair. It all started because I wanted glitter - there's nothing wrong with that!_

_Gibbs would say that it wasn't the glitter but the attitude that got me in trouble. He'd probably be right..._

_I had a right to have an attitude! It wasn't fair! _

_Gibbs really was patient. He didn't chase me down. He waited for me to come back instead of embarrassing me in public. That was nice of him. But I shouldn't have been in trouble in the first place. _

Abby slurped noisily, her thoughts traveling down a dark mental path that she had been trying to avoid for the last few months and especially the last few weeks.

_Who gave him the right to care about me?! I want to be allowed to do whatever I want! I don't have parents - not anymore. They've been gone ten years this month .. wait, today is ... it was ten years since today ... it can't be! It seems like just ... No. No! NO!  
_

_ Why should bossy old Gibbs be trying to be my father__? I don't need one. I've been fine on my own!  
_

_Go away, guilt! You have no right to bother me either!_

_No one should care about what happens to me. Do I? I don't know. I don't care about what Gibbs thinks. Maybe I don't care anymore. Going against Gibbs is suicidal. Maybe I don't care about me. _

_It's not just Gibbs. He's got the director and Ducky in on this too! And Tony and Tim and Ziva and Jimmy are probably their spies. Well, guess what? I'm not going to be told what to do anymore! I'm going to show them all that I get to make my own decisions! And my first decision is that I will need another Caf-Pow!_

Abby pulled herself from her troubled reflections and went back into the store to grab another Caf-Pow! She did not know what she would end up doing, but extra caffeine would be mandatory.

As Abby walked toward the counter to purchase a fourth Caf-Pow! she passed the party section. At least, she intended to pass it. But the light was glinting off of several bags of party glitter.

"I'll take all of them," she told the cashier.

...

**There's only two words to put here - UH OH! **

**Or maybe, TELL GIBBS!**

**Or STOP, ABBY!**

**Okay, so there are plenty of words for the story, but I have two for you - please review! **

**Oh, and thanks!**


	14. Sad Faces and Sparkly Seats

**Thanks to reviewers - Guest, Troubled-Angel-26, BohoAngel (five reviews! :O Thanks!), fiftyshadeswritergal, Hippiechic81, DS2010, and A (I don't get to respond to your reviews on the website, but thanks for them - they are some of my very favourites; I appreciate the thoughtfulness that you put into each one!). **

**Yes, Abby is going to be OOC in this chapter. Let me state this: I lost a parent as a young child. I have experienced deep grief. There is nothing "in character" about grieving (at least at certain stages with certain people). Abby is a sensitive, reactive person on a good day. Grieving? Annoyed? Upset at Gibbs? I doubt that she would be acting normally. (And trust me, the grief at the beginning is little more than a shadow of the grief that matures over the years, especially when a child/teen loses a parent. The grief is often delayed when that happens, recurring in young adulthood.)**

**I hope that explanation makes sense. Don't worry - Gibbs will help her find a better way to grieve. At least he'll try, when he finally catches up with her. I promise that by the end of the story she'll be back to the cheerful, beautiful-souled Abby that we all know and LOVE! **

**For now, Abby is still grieving and rebelling. :) **

**...**

As a teenager, Abby Scuito had gotten into trouble several times with some of her friends for vandalism. Nothing too serious, just enough that the neighbours fianlly complained to her dad who made _very _sure that she would not repeat that mistake again. Well, until now.

_No one can stop me!_ she thought triumphantly as she drove across town. _The only question is, who first? _

A little guesswork and deductive reasoning had her decide to head to Director Shepard's house first.

_She'll never know what happened! _Abby cackled mentally. She did not dare to do much - after all, there was a maid and lots of security cameras. But Abby was currently fearless and stupidly reckless. She pulled some super glue out of her glove box - _always knew that it would be useful to keep a tube in my car!_ \- and one of the small packets of glitter. She slipped on a pair of gloves - _no fingerprints -_ and pulled her hair back - _no forensic evidence!_ Keeping an eye on the cameras and pausing to figure out what angles they were recording, she sneaked along the side of the house to the walkway. She paused for a moment, trying to decide what to do. She finally settled for a quick drawing. She drew a few quick lines and dots with the super glue on the cobbled walkway, then liberally applied the glitter. Staring up at her was a glittery sad face, the opposite of the tattoo on her finger. Anyone trying to sweep away the glitter would be left staring at a sad face - _just like mine. _Once she was finished she grabbed the packet and ran. Her heart was pounding by the time she reached her car but she did not stop until she had driven several blocks away.

_Oh, that felt so good to get some revenge! _

Abby was making the mistake of confusing adrenaline with courage, but with no reason to stop - _no one cares anyway _\- she decided to continue.

Fifteen minutes later she had drawn the same face on Ducky's front step. The only difference was that this time, instead of avoiding cameras and a maid, she was avoiding corgis and a mother. But she was not the best in her field for nothing - she slipped away without even a whimper from a single puppy.

_Who next? Gibbs? Nah, I want to save him for last. Who else? Jimmy! Yes, he'll be easy to mess with! Actually, I can get him and the others all at the same time! _

Abby hurried back to the naval yard - thankfully Gibbs had not talked to security about making sure that she went home!

_Really, I wouldn't put it past him! Now, where's Jimmy's car? There it is, and there is Tony's and Tim's! Oh, and there is Ziva's! _

Jimmy's window was open the tiniest crack, but it was enough for Abby. She had decorated enough cars at weddings to be a pro. She found a plastic straw, still in its paper wrap, in her purse - probably from one of the Caf-Pow!s she had purchased. She squeezed it through the window and poured some glitter inside. She watched gleefully as it drifted down like the car was a giant snow globe.

_Tim next!_

She had an extra key for his car. She had forgotten long ago why he had given her a copy, but it was useful now. She sprinkled glitter over all of the seats and steering wheel. It would take a long time for him to get rid of it!

_Ziva. _

Abby, not wanting to get bored, decided against putting glitter inside of her friend's car, instead deciding to sprinkle it over the door handles and stuffing some under the windshield wipers.

_And now my traitor of the day - TONY! __He chose to leave me there with grumpy Gibbs, probably knowing that Gibbs would send me home - now I'll get my revenge on him!_

His car was surprisingly unlocked, which delighted Miss Abigail who had not wanted to try breaking into it. She used two whole bags in his car - setting it near the vents so that it would blow everywhere; putting it over all of the seats and floors; she popped the truck and filled his gym bag with the sparkles. Her stolen glee grew with each sparkle that contaminated the car. She messed with the seat height and turned the radio up as loud as possible to blast him once he turned it on, just to add some "extra" surprises for him.

All through doing the cars she kept an eye out, but not once did anyone pass her. She grinned sneakily as she ran back to her car.

_Maybe it is my lucky day after all! _

_Now, Gibbs!_

_..._

**For any of the "Abby supporters", do you have ideas for her at Gibbs' house? I could use some new ones!**

**Please review! **


	15. Digging a Hole

**Thanks to my reviewers. I just read one review asking if there was any chance of an update today - does this answer your question?! ;D Guest, KrisShannon, DS2010, fiftyshadeswritergal, Troubled-Angel-26, and A - thank you all so much! **

**Abby digging herself into a sparkly hole. How far will she go?**

**...**

Gibbs' house was unlocked as always. Abby walked in with her remaining glitter and looked around.

_How to make the most mess in the fastest way? _

It did not take long for her to get many devious ideas - too many for the amount of glitter that she had! She would just to have to chose the most effective and content herself with that.

She hurried into the kitchen and poured some glitter into the coffee maker. She placed a pinch into each coffee mug in the cupboard. Then she grabbed a chair and placed pinches of sparkles onto each blade of the ceiling fans in the kitchen and living room. She ran upstairs and poured glitter into Gibbs' bed and inside of his pillow cases. She wet every soap bar that she could find, then rolled them in the glitter before replacing them. She covered his tooth brush with glitter and mixed it into his shampoo. She sneaked into his closet and put sparkles into the pockets of all his work clothes.

Abby kept an eye on the clock. She had spent so long "sparkling" everyone else's possessions that she did not want to get caught getting her revenge on her main target. Getting cut off would be disappointing - and likely very stingy. She guessed that she likely had half an hour of safe "sparkling" time, so she scurried downstairs to the basement. This would be where the glitter would cause as much anguish to Gibbs as what she had been feeling with having all her sparkles confiscated and ... other things she did not want to think about.

Abby reached the bottom step and spun around with manufactured glee. "What now?" she muttered to herself.

...

"Jethro, would you come here for a moment?" Jenny Shepard requested. Gibbs looked up from the paperwork and was intrigued by the strange expression on her face. He hurried up the stairs and followed her to her office.

"What is it?"

"Look at these pictures. My housekeeper just discovered this on my walkway."

Gibbs squinted at the photo, then sighed. A sad face, drawn with glitter.

_Only one person ..._

"Three guesses who, first two don't count," Jenny said. "My housekeeper called in a panic about half an hour ago, saying that she had seen someone dressed all in black with black pigtails running off of the lawn. When she went to check, this is what she found."

"Abby," Gibbs groaned.

"Why would she do this?" Jenny asked. Gibbs was relieved that although she was serious, there was that tiny twitch next to her mouth that indicated that she was amused rather than angry over the situation.

_Little Missy Abigail might escape with her hide still in one piece then. _

Putting aside his annoyance at this recent outbreak of bad behaviour - and dreading what he would find when he went home, if this is what she was doing to the formidable (at least partially, to Abby) director - Gibbs attempted to explain. "She must be having a fit. She's exhausted, Jen. The last case she barely slept. Her work was being affected so I sent her home to rest. She's grounded, but I assume that she broke her grounding to try to get revenge."

Jenny raised her eyebrow. "Grounded? Revenge?"

"She's been upset about not being allowed to have glitter..."

"She doesn't have it for good reason!"

"I know that, you know that, Abby refuses to know that. She got in trouble yesterday and earned herself two spankings and being grounded for a couple days. She's probably feeling rather sore - figuratively and literally - about the whole matter."

Jenny frowned thoughtfully. She was not pushing for immediate apprehension or harsh punishment - a relief to Gibbs. Although he would cheerfully have pulled Abby across his knee at that moment he was glad to see that Jenny was willing to explore why Abby was acting out like a teenager. Finally Jenny asked, "So you think that she's trying to get revenge on us for not letting her have glitter here? That seems out of character for her."

Gibbs shrugged. "She's been acting out of character for the last few weeks - whining, disobeying me when she thinks my back is turned, making disrespectful comments, rebelling. Yesterday, what really got her in trouble, was her running off when she was already in trouble for disrespect. None of it's like her but something's apparently triggered her late... Jen, what's today's date?"

...

Abby gathered her empty packages and bolted up stairs and out to her car. It was time to put distance between herself and the crime scene. She drove home as fast as she could without attracting the attention of any unwelcome police officers.

Deep inside, grief was on a full boil and now guilt was starting to simmer on the side. The two were mixing to create an unbearably heavy burden.

Once home Abby rushed to her apartment, slammed the door behind her, locked it, and dove onto her sofa. She burrowed herself into the blankets and cushions and sobbed her heart out.

She was lonely and hurting.

And her actions had just insured that the people that she loved the most - especially the one person she wanted, craved, needed in her pain - would not want to help her.

Or so she thought.

Foolishly thought.

...

**Hmm, anyone sense a confrontation?! **

**Please review! I love hearing your guesses and comments about what lies ahead!**


	16. Desperation (TRIGGER WARNING)

**Wow! I've got to warn everyone - this chapter took a turn that I was not prepared for it to make. Remember how I have said that I have had personal experience with grief? A little more than a year ago, I had a mental breakdown during a grieving session. It was one of several such breakdowns, but it was by far the worst grief that I have ever experienced. As I began to write this chapter I had totally different plans for Abby, but "she surprised me". So her story is mine. Thus I would like to give a warning - **

**ANYONE WHO IS TRIGGERED BY TALK OF SELF-HARM, DEEPLY DEPRESSIVE EMOTIONS, OR TALK OF SUICIDE, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FARTHER! YOUR HEALTH IS NOT WORTH IT! JOIN US IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN EVERYTHING GETS BETTER! **

**Abby is going to experience suicidal ideation. That means that she thinks about suicide but she does not actually act upon those thoughts. From experience I can tell you that someone who has suicidal ideation or self-harms might not be wanting to die - they may simply be desperate to escape their current pain. Death seems like the only way out of the unbearable pain. It isn't - life does get better; but I know the feeling because I HAVE BEEN THERE. Suicide should not be seen as a "coward's way out" - many times the people who consider it have been through horrific experiences and they are the bravest people in the world to chose to continue living even for just one more day. I know that all of you reading are brave too. Hold on to your courage. You can be strong. **

**Due to the sensitive nature of this chapter, please read with caution. Also, when you review, please be kind. I am in a good frame of mind now and am very open about talking about mental health, but others who might read the comments might not. This is based on my true story, so don't try to put it off as unrealistic or made - up. In fact, my story is darker and harder with emotional and spiritual abuse that occured during the breakdowns and my depression. If you are feeling symptoms of depression or mental illness, please, I beg you, talk to a professional today. If you need to, call an ambulance or the police and get them to take you to an emergency room. Your life has value beyond measure! Protect it! **

**Okay, now that I've said all that, I would like to thank the reviewers from the last chapter -Troubled-Angel-26, Kait, HAOKO, Hippiechic81, fiftyshadeswritergal, AmyV24, A, DS2010, and KrisShannon (9 review! Thanks, guys and gals! That was amazing response! Let's do it again! ;D)**

**Now, here is the chapter **

**...**

Gibbs had gone home. A quick survey revealed what he had already guessed was going to happen.

_At least she was on a time crunch, _he thought ruefully. _What would she have done if I sent her home earlier?_

He shook his head as he explored each corner of the house, following the sparkly trail from one room to the next. He finally ended in his basement.

_Disaster! _

_She is in SO much trouble! _

_How can she even make this much mess? _

_My baby girl's got to be extremely upset to risk her backside this much. _

_Ten years. _

_But why didn't she just come to me? _

_..._

It would have been much better - and safer - for Abby had she just gone to Gibbs in the first place. All alone, her apartment had become a torture chamber.

Abby felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She curled forward, turning herself in a shaking ball, trying to keep her heart inside. She had never felt anything so fiercely painful.

_Just stop! Just make it stop! Oh, it feels like a hole in my heart! I can feel it there, I can feel it! Look down at my chest - I must be bleeding, I must. How can it hurt so much?! _

Her body rocked convulsively in an attempt to self-comfort but to no avail. She tightened her arms around her legs, grabbing a hold of herself. She was afraid to let go.

_Stay still. Stay still. Get away from the pain. Get away!_

The sobs ripping out of her body were like strangled screams.

"Mommy! Wh ... wh... why did ... you go? Why di...id you ... go..ooo? I ... hate that ... yo...ou left ... me! Da...ddy! Come ... come ba...ack ... to me! Le...et me ... die! I wa...ant to be...ee with you!"

_I'm accusing my parents of dying? How selfish am I? I don't deserve anything good in life! I'm such a bad girl! But I miss them! I miss my Mommy! I miss my Daddy! I don't want to die but I wish that I could be dead so that I could be in heaven with them! _

"I ... wan...t you!"

Eventually the screaming stopped. The guttural, whole-body sobs replaced it. Her body shook. She tried to muffle the sound of her crying by covering her mouth with her hands, but she had to let go to gasp for air. The sobs stole her breath but did not reduce the pain. Instead it added to her discomfort, causing her head to become dizzy and her lungs to struggle for air. The mucus from so much crying was gathering in her throat. Panicked she realized that she was barely able to breathe.

_Water. I need water. _

Dizzily she tried to disentangle her limbs enough for her to go get a drink from the kitchen, but after one step she collapsed on the floor. The physical pain caused by her grief was crippling. There, on the floor, a frightening thought came to her - _I'm going to die here, on my apartment floor, with no one to hear or help me. _

Fear joined pain in paralyzing her. In a strange, detached way she was glad. If she had been able to move who knew what action she might have taken? She had seen enough suicides during her time at NCIS. She knew how to do it right. She even knew how to do it right and still make it look like an accident. But she was too far from anything that she could use to end this pain. There was no real thought of wanting to die - only a desire for the release from this pain that death would provide. But it was there, her face pressed against the floor and her spirit shattered in a thousand pieces, that she had the thought that breathed life back into her mind and filled her with enough courage to stagger to her feet to search for water to clear her throat and free her breathing.

_Gibbs loves me. I can't die. Gibbs loves me!_

_Tim loves me. _

_Ziva loves me. _

_Tony loves me. _

_Ducky loves me. _

_All my friends love me. _

_I love me! _

_Water. Here is water. Drink, drink, drink. Cough. Clear my throat. Breathe deep. Breathe deep. I'll be okay. _

_I need Gibbs! _

Abby dropped the cup into the sink and stumbled through the door of her apartment after snatching her keys from the table by the door.

_I can't be alone - I can't! I need to get find Gibbs. I need him! _

_..._

**Next chapter: Gibbs helps Abby. Smiles will be able to return soon. :) **

**Please review with love and care! **

**Hugs to all! **


	17. Intervention Started

**Hi, everyone, I'm back! **

**Thanks for your patience. Special thanks to all who reviewed and left supportive messages. :) They touched my heart! **

**Enjoy!**

...

Abby stumbled out of her apartment and down to her car.

_There's a shadow by my car. Blink the haze of tears out of my eyes. Who is ...? _

"Gibbs!" she gasped in a hoarse sob, collapsing into the open and expectant arms.

"Abs!? What's the matter?" Gibbs asked, holding her out and looking her over critically with concern. "Abs? Answer me!"

"Everything!" Abby sobbed, grabbing onto his thick coat and clinging to it with the desperation of a drowning person. Gibbs shifted her in his arms and Abby immediately clutched harder. "No! Don't let go!"

"I'm not letting go," Gibbs soothed, gently running his calloused hand over her bedraggled pigtails. "Abby, you're shaking. It's cold out here. I'm taking you home with me and we'll figure out everything there, okay? C'mon, get in where it's warm." He slowly guided the shaking Abby into the car and helped her click in her seat belt. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before closing the door. Abby leaned back into the head rest and closed her eyes, burning from the high volume of tears. She remained that way until she felt the car take the final turn into Gibbs' neighbourhood.

"Are ... are you ... mad?" Abby whispered as they pulled up to Gibbs' house. She could not keep the small tremor out of her voice.

_After today I don't really deserve any patience, but PLEASE, God, let him be patient! _

"No, sweet girl," he said gently, reaching over and gently wiping a tear off of the tip of her nose after he parked. "I'm not mad. I'm a little annoyed at the stunts you've pulled today, but I always love you and always will. That is something that will never change, no matter what day of the year it is, " he said rather pointedly. Abby jerked her gaze to the window and stared out unseeingly. She felt Gibbs warm hand rest lightly on her shoulder.

"Today's always a hard day for you, isn't it?"

Silence.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!_

"Abs."

_Why does he have to try to get me to talk?! I don't want to talk! _

_Don't cry, don't cry! Don't cry! _

"C'mon, Abs, it's me. You can talk to me."

_That does it - nearly! _

_Don't cry! Can't cry! Can't cry!_

_I CAN'T cry! _

_Darn that Gibbs! _

_Oh, face it - I'm crying! _

"I ... miss them, Gibbs!"

"I know, baby, I know."

Supportive arms and kindly warmth led Abby up to the house. She balked as they approached the door, but Gibbs calmly led her inside. Glitter coating the carpet revealed that he had obviously been home and attempted to use the ceiling fan. Abby tried to pull away, dreading the swat that she was sure that the scene would elicit from Gibbs. With her emotions already in shambles she dreaded any sort of disapproval or punishment from her surrogate father. She was surprised when he refused to let her run and hide, instead giving her a gentle side hug as he led her toward the stairs that led to her bedroom.

"The ... the gli... glitter is ..."

"Don't worry about that tonight. Tomorrow, we'll fix it - both of us, together. Tonight, you need to go to bed and sleep. You go on up and call down when you're ready. Then maybe you can tell me some of your favourite memories about your parents. Sound good?"

A tear trickled down Abby's cheek as she leaned against Gibbs. She cleared her throat carefully and felt the turmoil in her heart begin to release.

"That sounds nice, Gibbs - really nice."

...

**Please review! **

**I know that I didn't thank reviewers personally lately - it has been a tricky time due to the death in the family that I mentioned in the latest chapter of "Adjustment". I will try to start responding again now. Just thank you for all the support over the last while - it has been appreciated! **

**Hugs, Moonshine **


	18. New Morning

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update! I'm presenting a lot of symptoms of fibromyalgia, ESPECIALLY fatigue! Specifically, on rainy days it can be very difficult for me to function. Lots of rainy days lately. :( It has been hard to work on this, but I like the results and hope that you do as well. :D  
**

**Special thanks to my proofreader, the wonderful fiftyshadeswritergal! You're such an awesome fresh perspective! Thanks to the reviewers - three different Guests (request for one of the guests, please don't be trying to make jabs if that was what you were doing and if you are the one who has been mocking me lately; I don't use drugs, am strongly opposed to illegal drug use, and dislike any accusations that I use it. Please don't reference "speed" again or I will have to remove your comments. Thank you for your cooperation!), A, Hippiechic81, Nicole Lee-Benner, DS2010, and Troubled-Angel-26. Oh, an although this was posted on chapter sixteen, I still wanted to share this. A guest posted this sweet little letter to Gibbs as part of their review. I thought it was just so fun that I had to share it! Thank you, Guest who posted the letter below. It is one of my favourite comments on this story!  
**

**"Dear Gibbs,**  
** Please just love Abby and forgive her for all that glitter. Please don't punish her.**  
** If you just love on her and forgive her without any punishment, I will clean up all the glitter and make you a nice fireside steak. I might even offer to take her punishment for her...wait, I changed my mind...okay, umm...just don't be too hard if I do take her spot...gulp...**  
** Lots of love,**  
** Abby's friend"**

**Isn't that the sweetest?! Guest, I'm sure that Abby would appreciate a friend like you! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**...**

Abby blinked the sleep from her eyes as she sat up and looked around her, confused by her surroundings - until the events of the previous day returned to her mind.

"I'm in such a HUGE heap of trouble!" she groaned, rubbing her temples yet refusing to even think about Caf-Pows!

_They already got me into enough trouble for one week! If I had the will power, I'd quit for good. As that's not the case, at least I'll make it through today. I have to! I've already given Gibbs enough problems about it. _

"Yep, you're in pretty deep," a voice said from the doorway. Abby jerked around to see Gibbs leaning against the door frame, holding a coffee mug and watching her with a neutral expression on his face.

"Hey ... Gibbs," Abby offered with a nervous smile, wanting to break the silent look directed her way. His face remained impassive and he gestured toward the stairs.

"I just came to check that you were awake. Five minutes, then get down for breakfast. No excuses."

And then he was gone, leaving behind a slightly sickened Abby.

_Now he's so upset that he won't even talk to me. After last night I thought that maybe he wasn't so mad. He came up and listened to me talk about my parents until I fell asleep. He pushed the hair out of my face and handed me tissues and hugged me and kissed my cheek and told me that I would always have a place in his home and heart. But now? He seems so upset! And I can't blame him! Ugh! I don't like myself a whole lot right now, and I doubt that anyone at work will either! _

"Two minutes, Abby!"

There was a scramble of sheets and limbs.

"Coming, Sir!"

...

Breakfast was fairly silent. Abby ate her toast silently, although she did note that Gibbs had made it exactly the way that she had asked for the other night. When she took her first sip of orange juice it was pulp free.

_Way to make me feel guilty, Gibbs!_

When breakfast was finished Abby stood to clear the table but Gibbs stopped her with a movement from his hand.

"We need to talk."

_Uh oh!_

"We're not going in to work today."

_No work?! Did I get fired? I must have got fired! Oh, no! I didn't think that the director would be so mad!_

Gibbs must have noticed the panic on her face because he quickly added, "We're both going to take a personal day to clean up this mess."

"Oh. Um ... how?"

"We're going to un-do everything that you've done."

"Uh, _every_thing?"

"Yep."

Abby licked her lips nervously. "Are you going to ..."

Gibbs shook his head calmly. "Not right now."

"Why ... why not?"

"There's a lot to do first."

"Okay." Abby paused, then looked up at Gibbs. "Thanks for being there last night, Gibbs. I ... I wouldn't have wanted to be alone. But what were you doing down in the parking lot of my apartment building?"

"I knew that you'd be coming back over and I wanted to be there to make sure that you got here safely." At Abby's puzzled look he smirked. "You're predictable in some ways, Abs. Now, we're leaving in ten. Be ready or else."

"Yes, Sir ... wait? _We?_"

Gibbs smiled tiredly at his favourite troublemaker. "I'm not abandoning you, Abs. As much as I hate it, we're going to clean up the glitter ... together."

...

**Please review! **


	19. Cleaning

**Hey, everyone! Finally, another chapter! **

**First, I want to send out my thanks to fiftyshadeswritergal. She proofread this chapter. :D But guess what? That's not all! fiftyshadeswritergal, also known as "Quinta" in "The Easter Exclusives", just put out the first chapter of her first fanfiction! It is called "For the Love of Music" and it is focused on the father/daughter and discipline relationship between Gibbs and Abby (kind of like in my stories). I read the first chapter yesterday and totally loved it. How about scooting over and leaving some feedback to a new writer on the block?! :D I know fiftyshadeswritergal would appreciate your responses! **

**Onto responses, thanks to all of the reviewers since the last chapter - Troubled-Angel-26, A, DS2010, KrisShannon, Hippiechic81, Abby's friend (who left another adorable letter for Gibbs!), BohoAngel (five reviews! Thanks!), fiftyshadeswritergal, and Guest. **

**I hope that everyone enjoys! **

**...**

Abby shifted nervously in her seat as Gibbs parked in front of Director Shepard's house. The director herself was standing on the front step, arms crossed, frowning at Abby who was hunched down in the passenger's side of the car.

"Out," Gibbs ordered.

"But ..." Abby began to protest.

"Out!"

Not wanting to risk earning herself a spanking then and there in front of the director - which Gibbs' tone implied that she was close to achieving - Abby scrambled out of the car. Gibbs came around and slowly led her up to the house.

"Morning, Jen," he said conversationally.

"Good morning, Jethro," she responded pleasantly.

Abby felt Gibbs nudge her side, indicating that she needed to talk. Abby shook her head and pressed her lips tightly together. She heard him give his long-suffering sigh - the one that generally preceded a swat - and scooted away from him. Happening to look up at that moment she caught Jenny looking at her with a tiny twinkle in her eye. Apparently she knew why Abby was anxious to stay away from Gibbs.

_Did Gibbs tell her? That would be mortifying if he told her that he was going to give me an awful spanking after I finished all this cleaning up! Oh, I hope he didn't tell her!_

"Abby," Jenny said in a prompting manner. Obviously Gibbs was not the only one who expected Abby to be handing out apologies today.

"Director," Abby said, wanting to look away but forcing herself to maintain eye contact to prove her sincerity. "I ... I'm sorry that I ..." Her voice died down and she slurred the next words. "Ivandalizedyourhouseandscaredyourmaidandgluedglitteralloveryourwalkway."

"Pardon?" Jenny asked calmly.

"Speak up!" Gibbs warned.

"I'm sorry that I vandalized your property. It was the wrong thing to do and there is no excuse. I'm here to clean it up and ..." - she looked over at Gibbs to confirm the words that he had told her to say - "accept any punishment or fulfill any retribution that you believe is fitting."

Jenny seemed pleasantly surprised by that display of contrition.

"Very well, Abby. As you did not do any damage and I believe that there was no malicious intent in your actions - aside from vexing everyone with glitter - I will overlook it this once if you remove all of the glitter from my walkway and everywhere else you have spread it. I fully believe that Agent Gibbs will be able to deal with your misbehaviour in an effective manner that will ensure that you will never do this again, so this time there will be no effects on your career. However, there had better not be a next time."

_Hmm, I'm guessing that she knows that Gibbs spanks and that I'm destined to have a very warm butt. Rats! It's a little hard to have dignity when people know stuff like that about you!_

"That's for sure."

Gibbs' grunt confirmed the fact that he would be insuring that Abby learned her lesson. His words made her stomach tighten a little with dread, but seemed to ignore her woe-be-gone expression as he continued talking to Jenny.

"Now, if you want to keep scolding Abby, can you do it while we work? We have a lot of cleaning ahead of us."

Jenny held Gibbs' gaze for a stretch - another battle of the wills, no matter how small it was - and then nodded her assent.

"Restore my property back to normal, Abby, and I will be willing to forgive and forget."

"You'd better get it back to normal. You don't want to see her hold a grudge and always remember," Gibbs told Abby under his breath as they knelt by the sparkling sad face and began to scrape away at the unsolicited art.

"Jethro! I heard that!"

Despite the situation, Abby found a spare giggle and set it free in the morning sunshine. Even though Abby was no fan of the effects of sun, she still enjoyed the magic it added to brightly-lit days like today. Birds were singing, a dog next door was barking, "Mommy" and "Daddy" were talking. And despite being on her knees cleaning up a mess and being destined for chastisement later on, Abby was enjoying herself.

Perhaps this cleaning up her mess would not be quite the punishment that Gibbs had set it out to be.

...

**Please review! Who do you think will respond worst to Abby's prank? **

**Have a great day! **


	20. Continued Cleaning

**Sorry I've been so long in updating! I started a new job and battled a really bad headache that kept recurring! I finally got this chapter done and fiftyshadeswritergal gave me a go-ahead with it, so here I finally am! **

**First, thanks to fiftyshadeswritergal for proofreading. Your writing friendship brightens my weeks! **

**Thanks also to my fanfic "sunbeams" - my reviewers! I doubt that I actually responded to many of these lately (and I'm sorry!), but please know that I am thankful for the time you take in writing these comments. Troubled-Angel-26, A, fiftyshadeswritergal, DS2010, Hippiechic81, KrisShannon, spacekitten2700, and two Guests - thanks a bunch you wonderful people! **

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Also, as I don't believe that I have promoted it yet during on this story, check out my proofreader/writing buddy fiftyshadeswritergal's new story, "For the Love of Music". I highly recommend it! **

**Thanks to everyone who supported me through "Adjustments". I finished it over the weekend, so if you haven't read the last chapter it is up now. **

**Okay, let's get back to Abby and her clean-up. How is that going?**

**...**

After four hours of cleaning Abby was not thinking as highly of the clean-up operation.

"I hate this," she muttered to herself, trying to vacuum sparkles from Tony's car.

"Don't forget to clean off the back seat!" Tony yelled as he passed them on his way to an NCIS vehicle. Abby stuck her tongue out at him.

Tony had been by far the most upset when Gibbs marched her up to the bullpen and then to autopsy to make her apologies. Ziva had looked amused that Abby had gotten so creatively upset, Tim was as forgiving as always. Ducky had calmly told her not to worry, she was forgiven and did she know that this reminded him of a time fifteen years ago? Jimmy was fine with it since he would not longer have to clean his own car. But Tony? Tony was horrified that someone had been messing around with his car and it did not matter that it was their own favourite Abby who had done so - he had given her a piece of his mind! He had alternated among saying, "How could you do this?", "You'd better make sure that you get every single glitter thing out of my car!", and "Wow! You must be in a lot of trouble with Gibbs!" Abby did not appreciate a single word. She had an inkling of how much trouble she was in with Gibbs and she did not want any reminders!

"Nearly finished there?" Gibbs asked, coming back with a car mat that he had been shaking free of glitter.

"I guess. I don't know. Every time I turn around there's more of that old glitter!" Abby responded, glaring viciously at yet another sparkle.

"Yep. Pretty hard to clean," Gibbs said innocuously, but Abby was smart. She knew exactly what he was saying - _now do you understand why we banned you from using glitter at NCIS? _If he had asked straight out, Abby knew that she would have had to agree. How a few minutes of thoughtless revenge could turn into hours of dirty, tiring work was confusing. It seemed like the whole situation had gotten revenge on her. Now she was the glittery grump!

"I think we're finished here," Gibbs announced at last. Abby stood up and stretched.

"I'm so glad we're done of that ..." she started, then died off. She suddenly remembered what would come next in the sequence of events and that thought was not very comforting.

"Let's load up our cleaning supplies and head home," Gibbs said, ignoring Abby's hesitation.

"So, I can go to my home?" Abby asked, hoping against hope that Gibbs would not catch her wording and quash her escape attempt.

"If you're meaning your home as in my home, then yes." Gibbs closed the truck of the car on the cleaning supplies and motioned for Abby to get in the passenger side. "Nice try, Abs."

"It was worth a chance," Abby mumbled as she buckled her seat belt. Gibbs just smiled to himself and shook his head, seemingly amused by her escape attempts.

They stopped by a cafe on the way home - Gibbs got a sandwich and Abby got her favourite salad. They ate on the drive to Gibbs' house. Once they entered, Abby could not hold back her groan. This made every other "crime scene" look like a picnic!

"It'll take forever!" Abby whispered to herself.

"It'd better not," Gibbs stated. "Take the vacuum, I'll get the broom."

The glitter was lavishly sprinkled on every floor of Gibbs' house and the job was monumental, but Gibbs never left her side. He dumped glitter from mugs into a trash bag while she cleaned the counters. He dusted the ceiling fans while she vacuumed. He threw out the soap bars and found new ones while Abby rinsed out the sinks. They scoured the upstairs and main floor, then headed to the basement - together. They swept, scrubbed, vacuumed, and wiped down what felt like thousands of square feet, but Gibbs never abandoned Abby to her consequences. And as little as Abby wanted to admit it, she was grateful for the punishment. At least she felt like she was making amends for her foolish actions, and Gibbs was still demonstrating his love for her despite her acting out.

"Are we finished?" she asked.

"Finished," Gibbs confirmed.

"Hurray!" Abby cheered. Then she noticed the cupboard where a certain implement lived and gulped.

"Shower, then sleep," Gibbs ordered, gently pointing her toward the stairs. "I'll put away the cleaning supplies."

"I'll shower, but I don't need to sleep."

"Abs, you will rest in your room, whether or not you want to. You've been yawning all day. You don't need to sleep, just rest."

"But I'm not ... never mind."

"Good choice. Now get to it."

...

Half an hour later, Abby was curled up in her bed. Her glitter encrusted clothes were in a laundry hamper, her damp ponytails were cascading over her pillow case. And Abby herself was in the middle of a dream - or perhaps it was a nightmare - of being in a land completely made of glitter. That was how Gibbs found his favourite miscreant when he came to see why she was not coming to his calls for supper.

...

**:) Yay! I hope you all liked that chapter! Next chapter will contain spanking, so be forewarned! **

**Please remember to review! Thanks! **


	21. The Spanking Version Two

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPANKING. If that will bother you, please skip to the next chapter when it is available. Thanks a ton! I'll see you there! **

**Thanks to all of the reviewers (and your patience - I know this has taken SOOOOO long for me to update!). Thanks to Navy67 (welcome), the three Guest reviewers, TobyCat, KrisShannon, Hippiechic81, Troubled-Angel-26, DS2010, NaughtyAngelBrat (who has commented multiple times while playing catch-up on the past chapters! Thanks!) and fiftyshadeswritergal (who is the wonderful author of the continuing "The Love of Music" and my friendly and oh-so-helpful proofreader)! **

**I hope you all enjoy! Have a great start to your weekend! **

...

Abby woke and ate supper rather quietly due to her grogginess. Gibbs was fine with that since he was never all that drawn to speaking anyway. That evening he would have to do more than enough "discussing" for his taste. They both were content to let the silence last as long as possible.

Abby began to wake up more but that alertness slowed rather than sped up the meal.

_I don't want to ever finish my potato! I don't want the "second course" of the day because I have a good idea what that will include! _

"Just put your dishes in the sink and come on down to the basement when you're ready," Gibbs finally told Abby as he put his own dishes in the sink and headed downstairs, leaving the nervous princess to herself.

_Why, oh why, did I disobey him in the first place! I've really earned it this time! _

It was a good half hour before Gibbs heard the tell-tale steps on the stairs. Abby was very slow in her descent. He let her take her time, hesitating every few steps on her way. He sanded the boat calmly, making attention to each nick and bump in the side, taking away the roughness and leaving a piece of art.

_Is that what he's trying to do with me?_ Abby questioned herself, so surprised by the thought that she took the final few steps to stand by Gibbs' side. He paused his work and set down the sander, instead placing his arm around Abby's shoulders, accidentally spreading sawdust on her shirt, and giving the top of her head a kiss.

"Ready?"

The word was simple but it was hard to formulate a response. At least Gibbs was not going to keep her waiting until the next day.

"Come over here to the sawhorse," he told her, leading her back to the scene of her spanking a couple of days ago. Abby paled a little more than normal as she saw what was resting on top.

_The paddle. _

Yes, it was waiting there for her, ready to teach her some lessons that she really had no interest in learning.

_Why, oh why, does Gibbs want to keep teaching me? Hey, couldn't he just scold me or ground me ... oh, he tried those. Oops. That wouldn't work! Foolish Abby, why can't you learn the first ... or second ... or tenth time?! _

"Let's talk," Gibbs said, pointing to a spot next to him. Abby slowly sat next to him, avoiding the paddle with obvious aversion.

"Why the acting out?" Gibbs asked the question. Abby shrugged and kept looking at her lap until Gibbs tipped her chin up to look at him. "That's not an answer," he said sternly. "Talk."

"I ... I just wanted to."

"Again - not an answer."

Abby gave a frustrated huff. "I was tired of being told what to do, okay?"

"Attitude, Abs!"

Abby took a deep breath, just managing to restrain a second huff. "I just wanted to do my own thing without someone breathing down my neck about safety or consequences. I drank all the Caf-Pow! I could, then saw the glitter, and it just happened."

"In no way did that disobedience - on so many levels - 'just happen'. Try again."

Abby stopped trying to make excuses and looked down in her heart to see if she could find the answer. "Ooooh." She bit her lip. "I ... I was upset ... and hurting ... and everyone kept trying to stop me from getting what I wanted and I couldn't get what I _really _wanted deep in my heart and I never can anymore and I just was feeling so upset that I wanted to ... to ... oh, I was so ba ... naughty."

Gibbs leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You got it."

"Wait ... you knew that? All along? But I just found ..." Abby's voice died out as she looked at Gibbs. "You're mysterious." Her smile disappeared as Gibbs picked up the paddle and ran his hand over it. "I'm still in trouble, aren't I?"

Gibbs nodded. "I don't like it, Abs, but I warned you. I tried to get you to stop, I tried to get you help, but you didn't listen, did you?"

Abby hung her head even lower and tears welled up in her eyes. "No."

"So now I have to discipline you. I know that you've had a hard few days but you know better than to act like you have been. You could have come to me at any point and I would have tried to help you. Instead you tried to go off on your own, got hyped up on your caffeine drinks, and vandalized the property of co-workers - co-workers who think of you like family and would do anything to help you."

It took no effort for Abby to cry.

_I ruined the trust that my friends had in me. Now they'll never want to see me again. Tony was so upset and I don't blame him a bit! _

"Now we all love you, no matter what you've done," Gibbs said, apparently catching on to what Abby _might_ be thinking. "Even Tony, no matter how upset he was. We all love you so much, Abs. BUT just because people will love you unconditionally does not mean that you can act out and ruin other people's things because you are having a bad day. I wouldn't accept that from a toddler and I most definitely will _not_ accept it from you! You know better, Abigail!"

Gibbs gently took her hand and pulled her up until she was standing in front of him.

"You are grounded for two weeks for running away when I told you to go home. And because you didn't listen when I told you no Caf-Pow! you won't be getting any for the first week of your grounding. Understood?"

Abby nodded miserably.

"Good. Now, what did I tell you would happen if you kept going on with the glitter and acting out?" he asked sternly.

Abby chewed her lip, scared of the answer.

"I said that you'd be getting a paddling bare, didn't I?" Gibbs asked. Abby slowly nodded. "Do you think you deserve that?"

_Oh, I hate when he does that - makes me agree that I'm going to get what I deserve. But ... _

Abby nodded again.

"Then let's get this over with. Come here and bend over my knee."

Abby reluctantly complied, moving as slowly as could still be considered obedient. She was in no rush to complete the pre-spanking ritual. Gibbs eventually placed his arm around her waist and settled her over his knee, then pulled her pajama pants and underwear down to expose her bottom for its punishment.

"Hold still," he warned, resting the paddle against her bottom. The ominous feeling of the cool wood made Abby want to squirm but she held still for the moment, taking a deep breath as he raised the paddle, then letting out a small cry at the first swat.

"Ow!"

Gibbs did not say anything, just stoically continued. A dozen spanks later and it did not matter how hard Abby was trying to keep still - she was squirmy and she could not help it! Gibbs' disappointment in her, as well as her own at her behaviour, was just as uncomfortable as the spanks.

"Hold still," Gibbs ordered again, tapping her thigh with the paddle. The intense sting made Abby squeal.

"I'm sorry!" she begged. "No ... more, please!"

Gibbs was silent and only met her pleas with another few spanks. He finally paused and Abby struggled to stand up but he held her still.

"No, Abs, we're not done yet."

"But ... but! Oh ... it hurts!" she told him indignantly, giving a tiny kick. Gibbs responded by smacking her other thigh lightly.

"Stop doing that! It stings!" Abby yelled, kicking again, harder this time.

SMACK. "Cut." SMACK. "The." SMACK. "Attitude." SMACK.

Abby broke down and began crying, broken-hearted. The attitude was most definitely gone. Her thighs stung like crazy, her bottom was throbbing, everyone - most assuredly including Gibbs - was annoyed at her, she was tired, and her spanking was not even over yet. She had been a complete brat and being a brat was never worth the consequences.

Gibbs seemed to sense the change and prepared to finish the spanking with the final questions.

"Are you done with the glitter, Abs?"

SMACK!

_Right on my sit spot! Ouch! _

"Ye...yes!"

SMACK!

_And that was the other sit spot! Owie! Owie! Ouch! _

"Good girl. Next time I tell you to head home are you going to listen?"

SMACK!

"Yes! I pro ... promise!"

_At least he said that I was a good girl. He must be almost done! _

SMACK!

_I'll never sit again! _

"And next time things don't go the way you want, are you going to act out and ruin other people's belongings with glitter?"

SMACK!

Abby took a deep, gasping breath and blurted out, "No! I promise! I ... I promise! I'll ... I'll be...eee good, Gibbs! Please ... I promise!"

SMACK! SMACK!

"I believe you."

And then, seconds later, she was being hugged by Gibbs who was starting to shake with ... laughter?

"What's so funny?" Abby said in an accusatory tone. From her perspective _nothing_ was funny about the evening.

"Oh, Abs, I just have never had to ask someone if they're going to be a repeat glitter offender until I met you."

Abby frowned for a few more seconds, then relaxed her face into a slight smile.

"You're saying I'm special?" she asked with a twinkle in her red-rimmed eyes.

Gibbs laughed as he rocked her in his arms.

"Oh, you have no idea how special you are, Abby! And that just makes me love you more."

Abby smiled. Her spanking was over, things were back to normal, and Gibbs' love was once again confirmed.

The glittery grump was gone. A warm-seated angel had taken her place.

...

**Please review! There will be one more chapter! I hope to post it sometime over the weekend! **


	22. Shine On Abby

**Surprise! I'm not going to keep you all waiting for a week. Here is the ending chapter today! Nice weekend, eh? **

**Thanks for your support through this story. I have very much appreciated it. Thanks to the recent reviewers - DS2010, Fan (lovely words, thank you!), Guest, Naughty-Angel-Brat, Troubled-Angel-26, A, KrisShannon, and fiftyshadeswritergal. I have appreciated all the kind comments, especially those in response to my own mental health testimonial and during the time of my uncle's death. Thank you!  
**

**Tomorrow a "teaser" chapter of "Echoes" will be released, Lord willing, so I hope to see you all over there! It is the introduction chapter. Not long, not too detailed, just setting the scene. I will be trying to post there once a week with a nice long chapter, plus some one-shots through the summer. **

**Is there an interest in my doing a Fourth of July "text" story like "The Valentine Chronicles" and "The Easter Exclusives"? Let me know if that is something that you would like to see! (That would probably result in more delays to "Echoes" half-way through so that is why I am asking for feedback!) **

**Have a wonderful evening! Please don't forget to comment! **

**Hugs, Moonshine**

**...**

Abby sighed as she shifted on her bed. It was a Saturday and she was once again captive due to her grounding. It had nearly been two long weeks since her glittery rebellion and the consequences. She felt like she had learned a number of things from Gibbs' discipline. In fact, her boredom from being confined in her bedroom each day (except for work and her short evenings with Gibbs, cut off by a much-too-early bedtime) had led her to mull over those lessons frequently. One of the most obvious of those lessons was that she hated being grounded and would do whatever it took to avoid it again anytime in the future - or, being reasonable, the _near_ future.

Looking out the window Abby sighed wistfully. It looked like a beautiful day to ... to ... well, a beautiful day to do just about anything besides be grounded! But Gibbs had told her that she needed to sit in her room until he came up to get her to take her somewhere. Just where had remained foggy and Abby had not pushed. She would be delighted going _anywhere_ to get out of her room.

Abby looked around for something to distract her busy mind and spotted a notebook next to her bed. She normally did not spend much time writing but through her grounding that notebook had proven to be an invaluable help in staving off the very deepest of boredom. She had decided to write apology letters to everyone involved in her little misadventure, but she had finished the last of those yesterday. The final letter was the one to Jenny, because she really _was_ the most scary; Gibbs might spank but Jenny's displeasure came with the fear of unknown consequences. Gibbs, knowing what she was up to, had really pushed for her to complete the letter to the director, giving the assurance that he would personally deliver it and make sure that the repentant tone was clear to Jenny. It had been completed and Abby had even received a short note of forgiveness in response. Abby had been relieved to finish her penitent scribbles but now she was eager for any distraction, no matter how tedious. She would have to think of a new task.

"Maybe I'll just write out what I learned from all this," she mumbled to herself, pulling the lid off the pen with her teeth. She spit it out and smiled. "Yeah, that would make Gibbs happy. It would prove that I actually learned my lesson."

She flipped her notebook open and began.

_Abby Scuito's Lessons Learned from the Grumpy Glitter Attack_

_1\. No more glitter at NCIS - it's just not worth the consequences! _

_2\. No more glitter attacks on anyone at NCIS - nobody likes it, not even me. _

_3\. No more glitter attacks on Tony in particular (I'll never stop hearing about purple sparkles in his car). _

_4\. Oh, and no more glitter attacks on the director! (She was NOT happy!) _

_5\. And ESPECIALLY NO MORE GLITTERY ATTACKS ON GIBBS! (He made the director seem delighted about the sparkles!) _

_6\. Don't drink too much Caf-Pow! at once. Apparently it is dangerous. I'm not sure if I believe that but it is definitely dangerous for my butt. Plus, Ducky and Gibbs actually followed through and didn't let me have any for AN ENTIRE WEEK! It was horrible! _

_7\. Next year I'll go to Gibbs right away when it comes close to the day my parents died. _

_8\. Next time I get so upset I'll get my family to help me instead of trying to drive them away. It doesn't work anyway and it is so much nicer when they are concerned and happy rather than concerned and annoyed!  
_

_9\. If I'm already grounded and being disciplined, I won't run off and make it worse because it really makes everything WAY worse!  
_

_10\. I am always loved - no matter what!_

With that final thought Abby set down her pen and smiled. That was the real reason that she had struggled - she had forgotten that truth. And as reluctant as she was to accept scoldings, spankings, and censure rather than her normal praise, hugs, and Caf-Pows!, she knew that it was that love that had driven Gibbs to track her down and pull her back to the safety the rules offered.

_Knock, knock._

"You in there, Abs?"

"Yeah. Come in."

Gibbs did. Abby looked curiously at the package in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked, craning her neck.

"A little something for you."

"Me?" Abby asked in surprise. She was not used to Gibbs showing up with mysterious packages - at least not ones that were not in evidence bags. She would least expect it when she was being disciplined.

Gibbs' eyes twinkled. "Open it, Abs."

"Okay!" She eagerly tore off the paper and blinked at the beautiful shirt. It was black with sparkling sequins glinting "Shine On" in gold across the front. "Oh, Gibbs, I love it!"

"I hoped you would," he said. "Now, I'll head out to the car. Change into that, then come out with me."

"Okay!" Abby agreed, so delighted that she did not even think to ask why. She just changed into her new favourite shirt and rushed out the door after him.

Abby was even more elated when Gibbs parked in front of a tiny cafe and the whole team, including Ducky, Jimmy, and the director, were seated at an outdoor table. Abby ran around, giving everyone hugs. She finally took a seat and looked at everyone, puzzled.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you all, but what are you all doing here?"

"Helping you remember something that you have seemed to forget lately," Ducky said cheerfully. Abby noticed the sparkly bow tie that he was wearing. She had made it and had given it to him the previous Christmas. It was perfect on him.

"What did I forget?"she asked, distracted as she noticed the handbag Jenny was using was one that Abby had designed with a sequin outline of the Eiffel Tower. Jenny smiled at Abby.

"That we love you."

Abby slowly looked at everyone around her. They were all nodding with agreement. And there was something else. Tony and Tim were wearing the watch bands that she had made at a leather-working class and had carefully pierced with shiny studs for Tim and faux diamonds for Tony. Jimmy had a special glasses-cleaning cloth next to him. Abby had made it for him one day after his glasses had been smudged and he could not get them clean. She could tell that it was the one from her by the golden sparkly thread sewed around the edge. Ziva was wearing a bracelet and necklace set, once again designed by Abby, that glinted and gleamed in the sunshine and scattered beautiful prisms onto her tanned skin. And Gibbs - he reached around his neck and pulled out a sparkly version of dogtags, covered in the names of his current team plus Shannon, Kelly, and Kate, along with an inscription that she had created. It had been Abby's main Father's day gift to Gibbs that past spring.

"Remember what this says?" Gibbs asked her. Abby nodded. "What is it?"

"You're in our hearts; keep us close to yours"

Gibbs smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Can you remember that for yourself?"

"I think so," Abby said, feeling happy tears welling up in her eyes.

'And remember that you light up each of our lives, every single day," Jenny added. She pointed to the various gifts that Abby had given to her friends. "Here is the evidence, Abby. What does it say?"

Abby could not answer for once in her life. A happy little lump in her throat was making speaking tricky.

"I know what it says - you make our lives plenty bright without that glitter!" Tony interjected. Abby smiled.

"So are you all saying that I should 'Shine On'?" she asked with a teasing tone to her voice.

"Yes," Gibbs started, and then everyone joined him.

"BUT no more glitter!"

"You sparkle enough without it anyway," Tim said kindly, squeezing her hand from across the table.

Abby laughed along with the rest of them and her smile once again lit up the lives of her favourite people and their responding smiles lit up hers.

"You're groundings over," Gibbs whispered in her ear as the others ordered their lunch.

Yet that night Abby decided to stay at Gibbs'. When she was not grounded the little room seemed pretty cozy and there was so much to do with Gibbs. He seemed to need some help with that boat if he ever had any hope of actually sailing it.

Before she changed to go to bed, Abby curled up on her bed with her renewed spunky attitude and her faithful notebook. She opened the book's cover and turned back to lessons learned. There were two more that she wanted to add.

_Abby's List, continued_

_11\. Shine on! It really matters to people. _

_12\. If I ever_ _do_ _decide to take glitter back to work - now that I'm not in trouble anymore I think that day will probably return - I should probably still keep it hidden. I might need a secret store of it someday ... someday far away in the future! But it is probably in my best interests to do my glitter "shining" on my own! My own sparkly personality will just have to do for everyone else!  
_

The End

...

**Please don't forget to comment! Thank you!**


End file.
